¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo! Tal vez universos señores
by nesilsarato
Summary: ¿Quién lo pensaría? Solo con tus mejores amigos en un mundo vacío... ¿O no es así...? Prepárense para la mejor aventura de sus vidas pues 5 HUMANOS llegaran a Equestria para salvarla de toda amenaza en una lucha por la supervivencia, descubriendo el significado de las palabras... Y de su propia vida... Una aventura... Por sus vidas... Pero... Sera por la hermandad... ¡TODOS UNIDOS!
1. Detalles :3

…

Que… curioso…

He y me han creado tantas cuentas que no sabía que tenía esta…

…

Bueno… como soy escritor y no tengo nada que hacer en esta gira mundial mejor me pongo a hacer una historia de mis mejores amigos (bueno amigo) que tengo.

Pues… no es la primera vez que escribo algo señores pero si será la primera vez que escribo en esta página y por supuesto algo de este género…

…

Juro que cuando me encuentre a los weyes que están involucrados aquí me mataran… pero valdrá la pena… pero… bueno… pensaran ustedes "este wey apenas está comenzando" ¡MENTIRA! Llevo lo equivalente a 10 capítulos… el problema será corregir los errores interminables que hay por acá…

No es que realmente no tenga tiempo… si no que el corregirlo tarda mucho y el que tenga coherencia esta historia (Si supieran cuantas referencias habrá) sin que pierda el delicado hilo que tiene… será raro que escriba un error casi todo el fanfictions tendrá errores intencionales (no me culpen a mí son los subnormales que se me ocurrió poner acá en esta historia)… les seré sincero… no he leído historia acerca de esto… pero casualmente he visto que hay de este tipo… (Humanos)

Les juro que si hay algo que se parece a algún fanfiction que ustedes hayan leído es mera coincidencia… a menos de que mi publicador (El wey mal pagado que es abusado mentalmente para hacer mis dibujos sexuales y sobre todo sadofetichistas para este fanfiction, y que tendrá que buscar los backgrounds el solo y que rara vez escribirá algo para esta historia y arriesgara su culo en lugar mío para proteger la historia a toda costa) se le ocurra poner una referencia a la historia que tenga que ver con alguno de sus fanfictions… les aseguro que no se pasara tanto de lanza… eso si el escribirá la parte de la comedia…

Pero dejando eso de lado… les escribiré aquí el summary que Nuestro sagrado señor ( ) que no me permitió escribirlo completo y también los ratings… también MUCHOS SPOILERS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA na… es broma… pero les seré sincero… me considero malo para los summarys… si de pura casualidad sale bien… Pues soy todo un dios XD XD XD Ok no ._.

5 Humanos semi-comunes y corrientes listos para tener una historia de parodia… Hasta la fecha siguen pensando si en verdad su vida valió la pena… dejando eso de lado… Llegando a un mágico lugar de esperanza, alegría y amistad bastante peculiar donde todos vivirán felices… hasta que ellos llegaron a joderla todo literalmente… liberando males que tendrán que volver a encerrar y/o derrotar y ellos mismos siendo parte de una gran profecía con dos partes que ellos tienen que cumplir… una parte de esperanza… y la otra de desesperación… ¿Qué les esperara a Daniel, Cesar, Alejandro, Luis y Fanny? ¿Recuperaran sueños y esperanzas rotos? ¿Daniel se curara de todos sus traumas y se liberara de su mal que vive y gobierna en él? ¿Cesar aprenderá a hacerse responsable de todos sus actos cometidos? ¿Alejandro se dará cuenta del error que tiene y cambiara su forma de ser? ¿Fanny comprenderá el verdadero significado de la amistad? ¿Luis por fin cambiara su forma de ser para arreglar todo aquello que lo rodea y dejar de tener sus manías? ¿Serán capaces de mantener o restaurar el orden común de este peculiar mundo? ¿Llegaran para destruir todo a su paso y destruir ese universo para convertirse en mensajeros de la muerte y destrucción? ¿Tendrán los mejores sueños de sus vidas y repararan todo el daño que hicieron y volverán a casa? ¿Finalmente comprenderán el verdadero significado de amistad, amor, hermandad, miedo y corrupción? ¿O tal vez serán lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no hacer ninguna de las anteriores? Varias preguntas y respuestas, y posibles preguntas sin respuestas que ustedes tendrán que descubrir por simple lógica serán respondidas próximamente

…

AHORA…

Haremos un recuento de los detalles…

Todos los géneros a excepción de spiritual, crime, angst, poetry, (uno que otro poema) y western, lo demás una que otra escena… si hay un género que no apareció… pues mil perdones porque no sé cómo agregarle ese XD en cuanto a lo largo del fanfiction… la verdad… si les soy sincero me pregunto si no me moriré antes de terminar de escribirlo (no por edad no sean pringaos, me refiero a algún accidente) pero… bueno… ya saben cómo somos nosotros los escritores… si me falta algún detalle lo escribiré más adelante…

Tiene todos los géneros (de todo un poco) pero… ya saben cómo es la vida… va a ver un especial de Halloween, navidad, día de san Valentín, día de inocentes, etc. (tal vez mas) pero pues… ya saben… la vida de un escritor es miserable acepto criticas destructivas y constructivas… (Los reviews no los veré tan seguido… pero… ya saben cosas de hombres…) Acepto cualquier ayuda que quieran ofrecer… eso me ayudaría mucho…

El fanfiction será MUUUUUUUUY largo eso si les digo y los géneros que prevalecerán serán Sci-fi , adventure, humor, fantasy, y acción así que ya saben… pero eso si… les digo que tal vez use hechos de la 5ta temporada (tardare mucho en llegar la parte en que de verdad llega a ponyville) y pues… eso si usare un poco del Fandom general, como último detalle les recuento posibles escenas futuras…

OST de todo género para ambiente… SOLO DIBUJOS A LAPIZ (mi representante mal pagado no puede pa' mas), gore en pocas escenas pero si gráfico, lemon, heaters, misterio, cosas de la chingada (medio raras O.o), personajes secundarios del Fandom con sus respectivas características dadas, y… nada más…

Y no, no tengo tiempo para leer otros fanfictions para ver que copie (supuestamente a otro autor) ¬¬

Eso si también habrá OC creados por mí mismo… los dibujos que yo haga estarán arribita en mi cuenta junto con mis páginas… (Creo que mejor no que tengo tantas cuentas que revisar todas me da paja…) y… eso si… Tal vez salga mal el Fic…


	2. PROLOGO: El comienzo del TODO

**LA VERDAD...**

**da hueva...**

**No ya enserio perdona por no llegar antes pero... andar viajando en avion no da internet... ¿o si?**

**Bueno... mi "REPRESENTANTE" mal pagado ya le llego el e-mail con la historia y pues aqui ya lo anda publicando... en unos dias comenzara a hacer los dibujos a lapiz...**

**¿No mames eso era todo?**

**Lo que sea pero eso si les digo... Comenzare con capitulos cortos... NO SE APUREN ESTAN BIEN ESCRITOS Y CON LA TRAMA BIEN HECHA... los siguientes tendran mas alla de las 5000 palabras... eso si a mi no me gusta poner relleno ustedes pueden imaginarse el relleno porque ni a mi ni a mi representante nos gusta ese tipo de cosas... o tal vez porque se nos tosto el cerebro y no podemos escribir... por eso es que nos tardamos en escribir asi que no se espanten... tal vez subiremos un cap cada semana... si nos tardamos mas es porque estoy haciendo escenas futuras... o porque mi representante es brutalmente torturado... Yo no escribo la comedia y disculpa si decimos que ibamos a poner un chingo... pero el copyright a veces nos jode la neta que si...  
><strong>

**Dejando eso de lado... El capitulo de detalle lo dejare ahi... posiblemente lo anexe a las notas de autor de este cap pero eso sera al final... ya veremos... ya veremos... sus reviews usenlos resposablemente... como ultimo detalle de historia...**

*POV: cambio de perspectiva entre personaje y personaje

**Subrayado: cambio de escena

***Flashback: Recuerdo

****: _Pensamientos y cambio de tiempo o tambien detalles  
><em>

*****: **Resaltando lo importante o cambio abrupto de voz a uno más alto**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PROLOGO: Y comienza... el TODO...<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo! Tal vez universos señores<p>

* * *

><p>HE mira que encontramos aquí es un diario…<p>

…

…

…

Si lees esto es porque tal vez el escribir mi pinche bitácora del día en mi teléfono Nokia C3-00, (cómprelo no en publicidad marketing o algo así) por extrañas razones de Chuck Norris crearon vibraciones electromagnéticas que llegaron hasta un humano como cualquiera de nosotros, *Cof* inspiraron a escribir esto como si fuera un fanfiction _(no lo es, es verdadero...) _y pues que se le ha de hacer empecemos con esto.

Estamos en el tranquilo planeta tierra donde todos nos amamos.

_(MORIRAN TODOS HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA *BOOM*)_

No existe pobreza o dolor.

_(¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?! *Y así murió el pequeño Timmy*)_

Y no hay gente loca y mucho menos en el estereotipado país de México…

* * *

><p><span><em>En una escuela COMUN Y CORRIENTE<em>

-Carajo Alejandro esto me pone ¡EXITING!-

*ZAZ en toda la boca*

-Carajo pulpo te dije que si seguías con tus fantasías sexuales te castraría el _tentáculo_-

-oh vamos cabron es más…-le toma de la manita :3-ven mijo... ponme la mano aquí abajito… para que ayudes a estimular mi chakra... y vayamos a la tierra de las fantasías sexuales-

-D:-

*Falcon… PUNCH!*

-verga hijo te dije que dejaras al abuelo-

-Pero si me está acosando ;3;-

-No importa-

-Me extraña que me protejas sé que mejoramos nuestras relaciones pero… ¿desde cuándo me proteges tanto?-

-…-

-Cástralo…-

Debo de aceptarlo enserio somos los más subnormales…

Somos 3 "Tipos" "cualquiera", que van en una "secundaria" "cualquiera", en un "salón" "CUALQUIERA" (bueno basta de cualquieras y comillas…)

Me llamo Daniel, un cabron de los más subnormales que existan en este reino, (:D) que pasan aventuras con sus mejores amigos.

_(-¡NADIE TE QUIERE PULPO CONSIGUETE MAS AMIGOS!-)_

Ojos cafés, Cabello castaño profundo muy oscuro, peinado conforme su cabello lo quiera, Fuerza media-alta, Altura de unos… 1.64 metros, edad de 14 años, marcado por el ejercicio regular, tez… ¿regular? (no lo puedo describir es una cosa rara) y demasiado inteligente.

De clase media-baja-alta.

Aquel que se trae la tarea y hace el trabajo de los demás.

* * *

><p>El es Cesar unos de los mejores amigos que te puedas conseguir en toda la "puta" vida.<p>

_(-¡YA CABRON DEJA DE MAMAR LA VERGA!-)_

Ojos cafés. Cabello negro, peinado muy sencillo hacia delante o la izquierda, fuerza media-media, altura de unos… 1.63 metros, edad de 14 años, sin marca de ejercicio, tez no muy blanca y algo imprudente.

De clase media-baja-media.

Aquel que se trae las biografías y folletos para hacerle bromas muy pesadas.

* * *

><p>Y Alejandro el cabron más amigable que jamás haya existido.<p>

_(-¡QUEMARE TODA LA ESCUELA!-)_

Ojos cafés, cabello castaño muy oscuro, peinado sencillo hacia delante, fuerza media-baja, altura de unos… 1.59-1.57 metros, edad de 14 años. Demasiado delgado y ninguna marca de ejercicio, tez morena y muy sádico.

De clase media-baja-baja.

Aquel que se trae las armas blancas siempre y cerillos o encendedores.

* * *

><p>Y los personajes secundarios que nadie ama es Luis y Estefanny, sin duda los que dan el paro siempre y menos subnormales.<p>

_(Es enserio ._.)_

Luis es el tipo de personas más animadas que te puedas encontrar.

Ojos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro, peinado normal debido a que se le esponja en punta, fuerza alta-baja, altura de unos… 1.71 metros, edad de 14 años, gordura en exceso y llantas en voluminosidad, tez blanca y algo pervertido.

De clase media-media-baja.

Fanny es la chica más agradable que te puedas encontrar.

Ojos verde oscuro, cabello castaño natural pintado con rizos rubios, peinado sencillo normal, fuerza baja-media altura de unos… 1.61 metros, edad de 14 años, rellenita de manera bonita :3, tez blanca y muy cariñosa y algo… KAWAII.

De clase media-media-media.

Los cuales van en tercero de secundaria en un periodo de exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria.

Y pues la verdad seremos los únicos que pasaremos el examen.

* * *

><p>-…-<p>

-¡PASAME LA OCHO!- en voz bajita :3

(Mirando para los lados) –ES "Z"-

-A no mames wey…-

-:"TROLLFACE":-

Incluso con todo esto… si nos proponemos ser serios o cualquier cosa… lo podemos hacer sin ningún problema…

A veces nos ponemos MUY filosóficos en algunos días… debido a que descubrimos que este mundo es una mierda a una muy temprana edad…

A veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo habría sido este mundo? ¿Y si alguien sabe algo de lo que yo sé de esta vida y de los peligros que hay en el multiverso? (tal vez porque mis pesadillas me atormentan cada vez más seguido)

Pero volviendo al tema...

Así es en todos los exámenes como la miel a las moscas me llegaban a tirar gomas o papeles pidiendo respuestas... lo cual llega a ser un fastidio al pasar el tiempo.

(Claro no fui tan culero con Cesar, Alejandro, Luis y Fanny que me pasaron una hoja donde escribí las respuestas que me pedían, [solo fueron tres veces por cada persona] y pues nada más. _{¿y qué? No voy a ser tan culero con mis amigos y quienes hacen el paro})_

Así paso el tiempo y pues… Valimos Chetto… El tiempo se acabó y apenas si nos faltaron cerca de unas 7 preguntas, (eso me pasa por pasar respuestas) y pues nos sacaron del salón pues para descansar.

-Pinche pulpo trolo ¿Por qué no me pasaste las respuestas?-me pega un golpe en el brazo y le suelto un gemido-¡YA DEJATE DE TUS MARICADAS!- me dice mientras me agita y me golpea.

-Ya wey ya te desquitaste y debo admitir que a mí no me fue tampoco muy bien-

-rayos…-dice mi amiga Fanny de una manera bien coquetona y KAWAII que me ashajdsdjkfcxiocxk, bien debo de admitir que casi me da un orgasmo...-no lo pude terminar y con tan poquito que me faltaba…- al menos ella sabe lo que no es responde 1 SOLA pregunta en este examen.

-yo tampoco vale madres- dice este Luis que se mete al an… digo a la conversación-y… ¿Qué tal les fue? Sobre todo a ti pulpo bin laden-

Nunca supe porque me llamaron pulpo bolitas, bin laden, CTHULHU _(ese me lo puse yo con tanto pulpo que me decían)_, Slendy y demás mamadas

-¿y porque me preguntas?- es raro que me pregunten algo como eso.

-¿Pues qué más?-dice este cesar-tu eres quien nos pasó las respuestas- tuve que responderles con la verdad.

-si les soy sincero... lo respondí y les di la respuesta a lo KAWAII- lo dije con una sonriso y viéndome con cara de "HAY WEY".

-…-

-YA VALIMOS VERGA- dice Alejandro.

-¿Sabes qué? Ponme la mano aquí abajito- me toma la manita D: - para que ayudes a…- no termino de hablar porque le lamí la mano-¡puta madre! ¡Deja de hacer eso que me recuerda la vez que me lamiste la oreja!- así es ser la lamí por DENTRO (Exiting!) por una apuesta y la verdad es que ni con eso me dio colesterol del gordo seboso, (Luis es la cosa más gorda que te puedas encontrar con solo verlo te da asdahjkasdkjkjaskj [Colesterol]).

-Si nos fuéramos a las tierras de las fantasías sexuales donde la paleta de colores es diferente…- dije pare ser interrumpido por Alejandro.

-déjate de tus mamadas Daniel no estamos de humor para esas mamadas- dijo mirando al suelo.

La verdad yo no soy brony pero todos me molestan (amigos) solo porque me gustan sus parodias.

(¿Qué tan malo es?)

Y pues tengo que verla porque unos cabrones REALMENTE subnormales me obligan D:

-ale… bien dejémoslo así que ya tenemos que irnos-

Pero pues que se le va a hacer… resignados nos quedamos a esperar a que nos dijeran que nos fuéramos a la casita… PEEEEROOOO ANTES nos dieron una junta bien pinchis larga de donde recogeremos todos los papeles de la calificación final, y neta que tomar notas de eso cansa el cuello regresamos todos a nuestra casita y pues que se le hará…

…

-oigan chicos…- les dije para intentar armas una conversación.

-¿mmm?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Si les dijera que hubiera un portal a un mundo mejor con la aventura más KAWAII del universo... ¿me acompañarían? Digo… es mera curiosidad- les dije de manera entre cortada.

-…-

-seee- dijeron todos de nuevo al unísono.

-¿de veras?- dije medio suplicante.

-…-

-SEEEEEEEEE-

-ok-

Sinceramente estaba muy cansado como para ir con Alejandro y hablar de lo que sea... así que me fui a paso lento (los demás se van por otro lado) sinceramente estaba lloviendo muy feo me moje todo y hacia demasiado frio y se me pego horrible la ropa a la piel dándome un frio espantoso (maldigo mi suerte).

Entre a casa y pues como tu madre te ama (a mí no me desagrada pero en esos momentos realmente no quería hablar) me pregunto cómo me fue en el examen... y pues me vio con cara muy fea y supuso lo feo no me sirvió de comer pero realmente no tenía demasiada hambre.

Ni siquiera prendí la TV solo me bañe y me acosté demasiado temprano pero antes me llamo la atención mamá.

-Hijo te cortas el cabello- me decía de forma un tanto fría.

-No te preocupes pedí permiso para regresar el lunes con el cabello cortado- dije algo desanimado en verdad quería irme a dormir.

-…bien Daniel descansa- me dijo ya viendo que en verdad estaba cansado.

-la verdad es que me gustaría que por alguna razón de Chuck Norris evitáramos el destino de nuestras MALISIMAS calificaciones de examen- decíamos todos mis conocidos amigos y yo en su propia casa mientras estaban acostados en su cama –pero pues... que le haremos...- tiempo después cada uno se comenzó a arropar para dormir en un sueño bastante agradable... yo me caracterizo por levantarme varias veces antes de dormir pero la cama era bastante cómoda…

Creo que por alguna razón alguien tiene un sueño tan desordenado como este...

Y ese era... yo...

* * *

><p><strong>Busquen en Yotube ESTE video<strong>

Agamemnon Counterpart original full video

_ watch?v=MbqYuw-gXow_

* * *

><p>Y al final del mismo… una frase que reconocí de no sé dónde…<p>

* * *

><p>"The greatest illusion is the existence of a unique truth."<p>

* * *

><p><span>En alguna oficina del gobierno<span>

-señor-

-¿sí?-

-observe estos 5 sujetos fueron los únicos de su secundaria que aprobaron el examen con más de 105 aciertos-

-increíble- lo decía realmente impresionado –sería una lástima que les pasara algo…- dijo pensando si en verdad les habrá pasado algo –me pregunto… ¿habrán copiado?- CREO que en verdad no hubiéramos pasado ese examen de todos modos XD.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY<strong>

**¡COÑO SE ATORO LA TECLA!**

**dejando eso de lado el prologo termina... ah... y por cierto... los personajes no son tan sufridos asi que no mamen...**

**Se me olvido agregar el detalle de que la comedia contiene chistes negros... eso si como detalle les cuento que tardare mucho en poner VERDADERAMENTE A LAS MANE SIX asi que posiblemente espere en poner sucesos de la 5ta temporada... en los reviews dejen su opinion... si quieren que ponga cosas de la 5ta temporada pondre capitulos de relleno TOTALMENTE COHERENTE... antes de llegar con las mane six... y es en serio aunque no ponga sucesos de la 5ta temporada... TARDAREMOS MUCHO EN LLEGAR AHSTA ALLA... posiblemente el el capitulo... milochomil... ya enserio en el capitulo... 10 (si es que nos va bien) y si ponemos el relleno llegaremos en el cap... 13... tal vez... tal vez...**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente...**


	3. EN EL ASOMBROSO Nada

**...**

**Da paja rellenar esto...**

**Dilculpa la confunsion del prologo... pero este fanfiction se debio de haber publicado hace mes y medio... y el prologo original tenia menos de 500 letras... me envio alrededor de 10 mensajes agregandole coherencia... y relleno congruente... y pues el personalmente agrego la ultima actulizacion... el cap de AVISO sera eliminado... y pues como saben... yo publique este fanfiction mucho despues...**

**es una avance pues el resto sera publicado despues...**

**Este cap esta a la mitad la otra la mitad la veran despues... pues el fanfiction "termina" aqui...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo! Tal vez universos señores<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL ASOMBROSO... <span><em>Nada<em>**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Carajo Yazmín juro que con gusto acepto este enorme pedazo de ver…- y que comienza la pesadilla- verga… no… ¡cálmate! ¡Con el jarrón no! ¡Suéltalo! ¡CON EL JARRON NO!-

Me desperté sobresaltado y sudando frio en un llano solitario que parecía un desierto. (*Póker Face*)

Solo he tenido 4 sueños así y eso significa que…

-si sigo soñando esto juro que me volveré un trolazo- lo extraño es que ya me había despertado una vez y solo me paso en un sueño -que extraño…-

-Muy bien esto ya se puso raro muy bien revisemos mi cuerpo…- comencé a palpar todo lo que tenía en caso de tener alguna deformidad... clásico de mis sueños o de tener algún dolor- bien revisemos todo...- me comencé a quitar la ropa que consistía en unos lentes y uno de esas chaquetas y pans de lo que creo es de polietileno... nunca sabré que material será eso... y lo mejor de todo… mi playera de la UNAM que me regalo mi cuñada, (la amo :,D) y mis zapatos ortopédicos elegantes y bien cabronas... a excepción de mi bóxer de condones (no se quejen del mío el de un amigo es de kamasutra ¿Cómo lo sé? No QUIEREN saberlo…) y revise parte por parte sin adelantarme- bien… más vello en las piernas de lo normal…- soy realmente peludo... pero esta vez SI tenía demasiado- mmm… a ver… aumento de músculos en los brazos y su longitud- tenia mis brazos largos pero eso era demasiado- bien el torso esta… MOTHER OF GOD- soy peludo pero estaba más mamey y depilado de lo que soy... y hasta aceitado y eso que se me marca lo suficiente como para presumir pero esto ya era demasiado- la verga…- intente pellizcar algo de grasa- verga duele, bueno esto significa una cosa- me levante el bóxer y mire que aún estaba mi amigo- a no aun estas ahí… bien todo está bien… ok esto si esta raro…-no me digan vanidoso pero yo se la cantidad de pelo que tengo... y exactamente cuánto y cómo es… y puedo decir que no tenía mi pelo púbico muy rizado… y mucho menos de lo que regularmente tengo- ok… eso si fue raro… lo único que me falta es un espejo- comencé a vestirme y al ponerme el pantalón y cuando me puse mis lentes… me di cuenta de algo… mis lentes no tenían ni una sola ralladura (si supieran como son mis lentes hasta preguntarían si en verdad veo bien porque están más rayados que los discos de mi madre) además... creo que hasta eran de cristal y cuando los intente limpiar… no se ensuciaban o rayaban (inserte aquí meme raisin) pero dejando eso de lado me puse de nuevo los lentes... y cuando me puse la chaqueta… cayo un espejo (¿coincidencia?)- hay wey vamos a ver mi cara…-realmente quede en shock soy el más guapo del salón y neta que me convertí en Dorian Gray... (OK no y tampoco soy tan guapo pero esta vez parecía Austria de Hetalia) tenía los ojos negros (yo los tenia cafés por si no lo recuerdan) con ligeras líneas azules que apenas si se notaban y tenía el cabello totalmente negro (yo lo tenía en un castaño demasiado profundo y oscuro POR SI NO LO RECUERDAN) y más largo que hasta resucito SPONGY (así le llamo al cabello de la nuca es que se me llega a hacerse realmente suave esa parte de mi cabello y algo abundante que hasta le puse nombre ;W;) y tenía una cantidad respetable de barba y bigote (yo tengo mucho de los dos pero ahora si tenía) también por el pequeño detalle que mi barba y bigote aún estaban suaves no como cuando te rasuras y queda áspero... NO este estaba suave y mis cejas más pobladas y mis pestañas (parecen de mujer) creo que estaban… demasiado largas… (creo que ahora parecían postizas) y no solo eso... tenía los dientes amarillos (no porque fume o algo así eso me pasa por no lavármelos muy seguido que digamos) pero ahora... los tenia anormalmente blancos y los caninos e incisivos muy afilados y los molares… muy grandes... y lo curioso es que hasta tenia los del juicio y por un detalle… desaparecieron mis amalgamas y los dientes ya no estaban picados como los tenía antes… es más ya ni tenia granitos tenía mi rostro realmente perfecto…- hay wey...- 10 segundos después- un momento ya controle pro demasiado tiempo mi sueño… además hice lo que hago cada mañana- (¿qué? Así me despierto)- hay cabron esto si se puso feo- y pues bueno solo hay algo que hacer en casos así.

…

…

…

Comencé a correr en vueltas haciendo un anillo de 20 cm de profundidad mientras gritaba de una forma algo marica. (OK a quien engaño parecía un trolazo)

-…-

-Bien comencemos a ver algo…- y comencé a analizar el ambiente con mis sentidos... -… Veo, Saboreo, Huelo, Siento y oigo más de lo debido la asombrosa… nada- pues como no ahí no había nada… pero incluso se cómo se siente la atmosfera de lo que parecería en lo que estoy varado… un desierto… no siento nada… ni siquiera la atmosfera… incluso conozco el hermoso olor de la arena... y puedo decir que nisiquiera podia utilizar mis sentidos para detectarla... me estaba abrumando los sentidos espantosamente...

…

¿Qué caraj…?

-Muy bien no puedo andar siempre así- Mode "Mas o Menos SERIO" ON (es raro que haga eso y ese modo puede durar semanas actuando con los demás pero en mi mente puedo hacer algunas mamadas) -es extraño… siento que mi punto de vista de la realidad ha cambiado… no solo eso sino que me siento... mas… ¿ligero? da igual… muy bien iniciemos el administrador…-

Loading…

"The system "ha valido madres" several errors on all the mother system"

-verga…-

"Solucionando errores… Loading… encontrando una solución al sistema, Solución: Asistente Permanente"

_-Muy buenas tardes señor yo soy quien usted quiera que yo sea-_comenzó a sonar una voz en mi subconsciente.

-¿Quién o que eres tú?- pregunte en voz alta.

_-¿No deberías organizar una lista de prioridades antes de partir señor?- me respondió._

-¡WOW! ¿What The Fucking Are you?.

_-Bueno digamos que con toda la basura que te ha pasado, ósea los traumas que hemos sufrido y paranoias esquizofrénicas brutales de forma psicológica, has perdido el equilibrio y estabilidad mental, y el administrador murió en todo el proceso afortunadamente tu actitud de seguir adelante pase lo que pase... ha hecho que "fabriques" un nuevo equilibrio falso... más bien no un equilibrio… más bien yo lo llamaría un amigo imaginario… pero… debo admitir que ha funcionado mucho mejor que el original pero dado a lo que paso, te has visto forzado a recurrir a "improvisar" de nuevo un amigo__…__ pensaría que esto se usó en otro momento por alguien más pero la basura total de tu mente hace que use información para equilibrarme a mí mismo… de seguro eso te pasa por leer fanfictions y ni siquiera darte la modestia de que son… señor…-_ dijo de una forma un tanto filosófica.

-…-

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

"Fatal dump crash blue death all the memory has been reseted and the Host has win a boner"

Achievement Unlocked:

Several Pendejez Involuntary.

_-Soy tu conciencia, estúpido- _a la mierda todas las cortesías XD.

-Ahhhhhhhh ya, bien, en el camino me dices que pecsi y toda la onda, vamos...

El desierto no era tan vasto en realidad. (no se ni para que pongo relleno llevo 4 días vagando en este desierto y sin comer nada)

_-señor… solo dice eso para llamar la atención y ponerle algo de drama su estúpida situación... además usted solo piensa que hemos caminado por horas pero en realidad llevamos… 13 minutos-_

-tienes razón pero es que… no ha cambiado el paisaje de hecho aún puedo ver el anillo que hice mientras corría…- algo me comenzó a llamar la atención y mi conciencia lo comenzó a notar.

_-¿qué sucede... señor?-_

-debes de notarlo pues compartimos el mismo cuerpo-

_-¿y es una maldición verdad?-_

-…-

-ok debo admitir que me la aplicaste... pero mira esos bultos que están dentro del anillo- y era cierto dentro de aquel anillo de arena se encontraban 4 bultos

_-pues a regresar se ha dicho-_

-…-

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?- es la séptima vez que me sucedió en la semana en realidad y debo de admitir que esta vez no estuvo tan mal

_7 minutos después._

Una vez de regreso a donde estaba de principio pude notar que no eran bultos... si no personas las que estaban ahí inconscientes y- OH ¡por todos los cielos! (¿coincidencia que llegáramos hasta acá?)-

Cesar usando una ropa tipo mezclilla y no cambio en absoluto de forma física... pero si tenía su ropa favorita que consistía en una playera de Black Sabbath y una chaqueta, su cabello se hizo más largo y su ropa hasta parecía nueva y unos zapatos elegantes parecidos a los míos del tipo ortopédico.

Fanny tenía un suetercito azul y una minifalda que le hacía ver bien aghjdskjsdkfajshfasj (KAWAII) y lo extraño es que ella si tenía senos pero parecía que ahora debería usar los sostenes de Copa C... (Mother Of God) y tenía sus lentes azules bien lindos que fashgdfafgsasadfgf y unos tenis blancos su cabello también se alargo.

Alejandro pues su ropa tipo de pyramid head que consistía en unos ropajes muy extraños, aparte de que ahora sí que se veía más cabron el wey un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos muy bien lustrados y elegantes, su cabello se hizo más brillante y un poco más largo.

Y Luis parecía más bien ropa casual sencilla que consistía en una ropa con un logo de alguna caricatura con nombres bien raros de prenunciar, sus típicos lentes de friki y unos tenis blancos nuevos de una marca desconocida y con el mismo cabello.

-¡HOLA!- en un tono algo pendejo-¿están bien?-(genius)-bien a reconocer los cadáveres- les tome del hombro para voltearlos y debo de admitir que el sueño estaba algo raro…

En el suelo se encontraba Cesar Alejandro Luis y Fanny y pues… los abandone y gracias a eso tuve la segunda mejor vida de mi vida. (¿irónico?)

FIN

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui termina el fanfiction...<strong>

**que les vaya bien en la vida, que la vida no es leer pringaos malpagados en internet que podrian usar su talento en algo mucho mejor...**


	4. Un reencuentro no muy agradable

**Como les deciamos...**

**bueno la verdad nunca se los dijimos...**

**PERO...**

**aqui esta la segunda parte del cap 1...**

**solo que este sera como un cap aparte...**

**les agradeceria que agreguen sus reviews que me alimento de la fama... y la verdad ya ando en los huesos...**

**si dan reviews se intentara publicar mas rapido los caps... este como dije es la segunda parte... por lo tanto lo prometido... mas de 5000 palabras :D**

**por cierto...**

**LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR NO MANCHEN...**

**se que aqui se usan los puntos suspensivos...**

**pero tanto como para mi... como para mi jefe...**

**y como para los personajes de este fanfiction...**

**pensamos mucho en decir algo coherente...**

**(aqui se capta la escencia de personajes reales)**

**y pues... sin mas rodeos comiencen el cap...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo! ¡tal vez universo señores!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un reencuentro... no muy agradable...<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

En realidad me los lleve a rastras a Luis y a cesar, mientras que a Fanny Y Alejandro me los lleve en los hombros gracias a que no pesaban en absoluto…

¿Qué coño?

Lustmord – Black Star.

track/black-star

* * *

><p>trackblack-star

* * *

><p>En verdad aunque el sol aunque no pega fuerte… a la larga quema y el llevar a rastras varios cuerpos inconscientes y otros dos en los hombros no ayudaba en nada.<p>

_-¿debo de recordarle que aún no despiertan y puso de ambientación esa música algo mamona y ni siquiera sabe a dónde carajos va?- _dijo mi subconsciente… o eso creo que era ese wey…

(Inserte aquí interrupción de música cuando rayas el disco y detención de la música)

**Parada en seco**

…

…

…

-Bueno… en primera necesito saber tu nombre carajo… segunda… por la posición del sol y la dirección del viento vamos hacia el sur… tercera…no tengo mi celular y he querido descargar esa música en mi cel pero nunca tuve la oportunidad y no sé de donde carajos viene… y cuarta… NO DESPIERTAN ;3;- enserio que hasta parecía anime porque mis lágrimas estaban medios raras… más bien una parodia…

_-bien respondiendo a todo… primera… llámeme Grave o betrayal como usted guste-_ (esos nombres no ayudan en nada)_- segunda… ni siquiera sabe si este es verdaderamente la tierra o alguna de sus manías fantásticas así que no sabemos si en verdad vamos a donde usted quiere que vayamos- _ok un punto a favor_-tercera… de seguro ha de ser porque su mente esta jodida y pues comenzó a bastardear-_culero D,:_- y cuarta… CLARO QUE NO DESPIERTAN… señor…-_ok eso ya me está incomodando.

Y pues de la nada que comienzan a despertar… -ok esto ya se puso bien pinche feo…-

Los solté a todos provocando que despertaran de golpe y pues… comenzó la paranoia total.

Cesar me dio un golpe fatal en la cara… (Sé que me odia y me tiene envidia pero no mamen) lo extraño es que no me desangre, ni tampoco mis lentes se rompieron pero el wey si me los desacomodo… por parte de Luis se dedicó a hacer vueltas haciendo un anillo, Fanny… pues ella estaba bien tranquis haciendo una que otra pregunta y Alejandro… pues estaba extrañado nada mas

-¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTAMOS PULPO HIJO DE LA VERGA?!- screaming intensifies Cesar bien paranoia en limites sobrehumanos.

-Daniel… ¿Qué haces en mi sueño y porque te ves más guapo y porque estas tan alto?- Fanny me extraña que no te sonrojes y creo que eso era que mi punto de vista había cambiado… un momento… ¿Qué tanto crecí?

-hay wey no me digas que tengo un sueño contigo- Alejandro bien normalon y algo nervioso. (Creo que el que lo acose día a día le ha dado una paranoia en sus sueños bien ahjdsahaasfjhfs)

Y pues el Luis dejo de correr y también pregunto en donde estamos.

-En primera no sé dónde estamos… segunda… no es un sueño y tercera… estamos jodidos y respondiendo a tu pregunta Fanny… no lo sé así desperté…-

…

…

…

Cesar comenzó a convulsionarse, Alejandro y Fanny estaban bien pinche extrañados, y Luis… también le dio epilepsia.

-Caminemos tenemos que ir a algún lado algún día y me canse de andarlos cargando y a ustedes arrastrando- y ahí… se jodio todo…

-un momento... ¿me anduviste arrastrando?- dijo cesar REALMENTE molesto.

-Huy ya valió madres- dije dándome cuenta de mi error.

**-responde imbécil- **dijo Cesar.

-si- le respondí y pues… me dio un golpe en toda la cara… pero aun así no me dolió tanto como esperaba… y pues… me tiro al suelo y me comenzó a golpear.

Los demás intentaron quitármelo de encima… pero los golpeo y lo peor de todo… le pego a Fanny en la cara… casi en los lentes… ok eso si me molesto y en un intento de quitármelo de encima con mis piernas juntas lo levante hacia arriba dejándolo colgado tome impulso y lo saque volando… de regreso lo golpee en el estómago dejándolo varios metros adelante creo que fue por la falta de peso que había sentido hace rato… (¿Gravedad?)

-sigo sin entender tu odio hacia mi…- le dije acercándome a el- sé que ya mejoramos nuestras relaciones pero ya madura idiota…- le dije mientras me sacudía el polvo- y si crees que eso fue fatal en verdad no me conoces…- sabía que podía hacer eso pero me sorprendí yo mismo lo lastime más de lo que debí de haber hecho- mira lo que le hiciste a Fanny imbécil…- le dije sacando algo de papel higiénico de mi bolso (todo feo porque ese papel estuvo en la lavadora) y le comencé a limpiar la sangre que le andaba saliendo a Fanny por la nariz, cesar se levantó e intento acercarse a mí pero se cayó por el mismo dolor que le infringí -si quieres venir con mucho gusto te dejo pero no causes problemas…- cesar se levantó y escupió algo de saliva…

-ni quien quiera irte contigo hijo de puta- eso sí que enojo a los demás la verdad-oh vamos… no me digas que irán con el- dijo al notar como lo estaban mirando.

-al menos el sí sabe controlarse- dijo Luis.

-sigo sin entender porque me odias de esa manera cesar…- le dije mientras terminaba de acomodarle los lentes y darle un poco de papel para que se limpiara la sangre que aún le salía…

-…-

-Vámonos por lo que veo una manera de salir de aquí será ir al sur- dije señalando hacia lo que creía era el sur…

-hay si tu bien vergas…- dijo cesar recuperando el aliento pero aun adolorido.

-propón un plan y dirección entonces imbécil…- le dije molesto.

-…-

-si quieren síganme…- les dije pero no me siguieron– sinceramente… les podría dar pruebas que una forma de salir de aquí es ir al sur… pero no creo que quieran vagar en este desierto por siempre y morir… ¿o sí?- dije algo frio.

-Pero… ¿y cesar?- dijo Alejandro.

-A mí también me da pena abandonarlo… pero no creo que me siga o quiera estar cerca de mí- le dije observando a cesar que estaba recuperándose casi totalmente del dolor –además… no creo que quiera seguir con la culpa de golpear a Fanny…- eso entristeció un poco a Fanny pero en verdad que ya no me afectaba tanto.

-…-

-yo te acompaño Daniel- dijo Fanny.

-y yo- dijo Luis.

-pues si no hay de otra- dijo Alejandro resignado.

Cesar se quedó congelado al ver que lo abandonaron y comenzó a llorar.

**-¡BIEN! ¡NI QUIEN NECESITE A UNOS MARICAS!- **dijo dándose la vuelta e ir al otro lado del desierto.

-…-

-va a volver se los aseguro él no es muy a fin de la soledad- dije comenzando a caminar.

Todos me comenzaron a acompañar en silencio…

Y como predije pude notar que cesar se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguirnos desde MUUUY lejos.

Y creo que por fin notaron como era.

-Oye wey te ves mucho más viejo- dijo Alejandro.

-¿Ya te has visto tú? No lo sé chavos pero creo que… ¿Crecimos?-

Alejandro se me acerco y comenzó a hacerme unas preguntas algo sencillas como desde estábamos, mi barba, bigote, como era Alejandro hasta que me canse y le preste mi espejo y como era su voz ahora, hasta que note algo…

-Sabes… si te soy sincero la paleta de colores es muy diferente a la de nuestro "hogar"- le dije viendo mis manos y mi ropa y parte del paisaje.

-¿Paleta de colores?- dijo extrañado para que se acercara Fanny y Luis a la conversación.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Alejandro ¿No te acuerdas?- dije algo molesto ya que esa platica era medio larga.

-Sinceramente… no- dijo muy sincero.

-…-

-¡OH VAMOS TIO! Esa platica fue desde el año pasado- dijo Alejandro tratando de excusarse.

-¿Bien que te acuerdas he?- le dije encontrando el error.

-Bueno eso…- dijo intentando pensar algo.

-Bah no importa de todos modos Fanny y Luis (y posiblemente cesar)- eso último en voz baja- tienen que saberlo…- dije para sentarme e invitándolos a hacer lo mismo-Bien la paleta de colores es nuestra forma de ver al mundo… ¿de qué forma? Me refiero a la forma de verlo en colores- dije intentando hacer que lo que diga suene lógico.

-¿punto de vista? ¿Colores?- dijeron todos extrañados a excepción de Alejandro que habíamos tenido esta platica.

-si… o sea, me refiero a la luz… perdón los estoy confundiendo… espero que si hayan aprendido del de Ciencias…- el de ciencias era nuestro profesor de física que era muy buena onda y nosotros nos poníamos a decir parodias del como cuando se fue en su máquina del tiempo y muchas demás madres- la luz blanca forma el arcoíris que consiste en el… se me olvidan los colores… ¿me harían el favor de dar los colores?- dije medio decepcionado por no ser tan buen guía en ese tema.

-Veamos… rojo y naranja…- dijo Fanny.

-Amarillo y verde- dijo Luis.

-azul…- dijo Alejandro.

-añil y violeta- termine completando el arcoíris- esa es una paleta de colores…-

-Ahhh…- dijeron al unísono Luis y Fanny.

-Se le dice paleta de colores porque son como los que usan el pintor para hacer brillar el lienzo blanco con sus colores en su paleta…-todos comenzaron a captar mejor la idea- Nuestra paleta de colores allá en la tierra es muy…- fui interrumpido.

-¿En la tierra?- dijo Luis.

-La verdad ni yo sé si realmente esta es la tierra la paleta de colores es muy… extraña…- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca y miraba al cielo de forma implorante como si ella tuviera la respuesta a todo-sigamos… nuestra paleta de colores allá en la tierra es muy vaga triste y gris… los colores se pudren cada vez más debido a la cantidad de corrupción que hay en ella…- dije pensando en los males que hay allá- pero imaginemos… pensemos que el pintor todo poderoso de Chuck Norris como es bien cabron… quito unos de los colores… por ejemplo… el violeta por rosa cambiando nuestra perspectiva del mundo en los colores…- dije dando perfectamente en el clavo y lo pude comprobar cuando dijeron…

-Ya entendí-

-Y puedo decir que esta paleta de colores está muy viva… en verdad no sé de qué colores se componga esta paleta… para eso necesitaría un prisma… aunque por lo que noto NUESTRA paleta de colores que está en nuestro cuerpo no ha cambiado tanto como yo pensaba…-

Y pues todos nos comenzamos a revisar porque en verdad se veía raro nuestros cuerpos…

-Oye pulpo- dijo Luis.

-¿Mande?- dije mientras me revisaba el zapato…

-¿Cómo creciste incluso más que yo?- no sé qué paso… pero de repente mi cuerpo sintió como si una descarga eléctrica bajara desde mi cabeza viajando por mi columna vertebral mientras esparcía cada descarga eléctrica alrededor del cuerpo pasando por cada célula nerviosa de mi cuerpo… una sensación sencillamente horrible pero a la vez fascinante y adictiva…

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Fanny al notar mi reacción.

-¿Ehhh…? Si claro… La verdad ahora que lo pienso… estoy mucho muy alto Luis y eso que nos ganabas a los cuatro… con razón cuando desperté sentí que no solo la paleta de colores cambio… jefe…- Estaba pensando en cosas que nadie entendía pero que siempre me mantenía sonriente siempre que caminaba…

-…-

-Les agradecería que siguiéramos caminando y quisiera que hablaran… aunque no me meta a la conversación siempre será agradable escuchar las voces de todos…- dije con una sonrisa sincera lo cual extraño a todos.

-¿Te sientes bien pulpo?- dijo Alejandro totalmente extrañado.

-¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero pulpo?- dijo Luis en comedia.

-En serio chicos… tenemos que mejorar nuestras relaciones y conocernos mejor… que si no pasaran cosas feas… así siempre soy en la vida real… Muy sonriente y feliz de la vida… Me siento de maravilla…-

…

…

…

Lustmord – Black Star

track/black-star

* * *

><p>trackblack-star

* * *

><p>Aunque no platicaron demasiado… cada vez se sentía que le sol pegaba cada vez más fuerte por fortuna aun no pegaron los espejismos pero por más que caminábamos no dábamos a nada El ambiente seguía igual y el sol nos abrazaba cada vez más… ¿Qué si nos quitamos los suéteres que teníamos? Nos pegaría el sol más fuerte ¿Cómo chingados es eso? Pues por extraño que suene a mí no me pega pero el asunto es que seguimos la estrategia de que estas ropas son especiales para mantener el calor corporal igual sin permitir que nada entre o salga…<p>

"inserte aquí un gemido y luego como se raya el disco para acabarse de nuevo"

Con el paso del rato oí que Fanny se quejaba porque se sentía muy "apretada".

-ya me estas preocupando primor, en serio que me estas asustando- dijo Alejandro medio preocupado. (le dice primor porque alguna vez fue su novia y se lo decía de cariño)

-Sé que sonara medio pervertido pero Fanny debe ser usar un pequeño sostén de copa C o si no se lastimara- dije yo medio preocupadon.

Creo que nadie conocía eso porque me miraron muy extrañados a excepción de Luis qué pues… ya saben.

-Ammm… emmm… ummm… Fanny esto es tan grave como aquella vez que te dije _mon petit renard_- lo dije en aquel tono francés. (Tan raro soy que hasta aprendí francés, inglés, palabras en japonés y pronunciación en latín, y palabras en latín…)

-¿Tan así de grave?- dijo Fanny extrañada. (Creo que en verdad no se acuerda de aquella vez que le platique que era el sostén de copa C)

-ehhh… sip- me tape repentinamente la boca que por alguna extraña razón me está pasando que diga eso… y sin que le tomaran a lo que vieron o escucharon me seguían viendo con aquella cara de duda- un sostén de copa c es un sostén **"GRANDE"** para aquellas mujeres con esas necesidades… y por lo que note Fanny cuando llegaste pues…- medio un cachetadon pero extrañamente fue seguido de un abrazo.

-y… ¿me lo quito?- estoy seguro que a Luis y a mí me amenazaba con salir sangre de la nariz.

-si… ¿no?- dije aun conteniendo las ganas de hacerme unas sajap.

-ok voltéense todos- dijo Fanny y obedeciendo la orden nos volteamos.

Paso el rato y aun no terminaba hasta que…

-¡Listo!- nos volteamos y vimos a una Fanny que se marcaba en su suetercito y con un sostén en la derecha (estoy seguro que a Luis ya le salió la hemorragia) y pues lo soltó.

-Fanny no es muy seguro dejar basura y en segunda creo que nos servirá de muchos más adelante- dije mirando el sostén en la arena.

-¿en serio?- dijo extrañada.

-Si- y agarre el sostén y lo limpie- bueno avancemos- y cuando se voltearon… mire a los lados como esperando a que apareciera un fisgón y le di un respiro hondo al sostén y…- ¡AHHH! Dulce olor del néctar de los dioses- y Alejandro se dio la vuelta, (creo que fue el único que me escucho) y me hizo las señales con sus dedos de… "te estoy observando"

Pongan de nuevo Lustmord – Black Star ¬_¬

track/black-star

* * *

><p>trackblack-star

* * *

><p>Cesar se acercaba cada vez más… mientras el sol nos quemaba mi suéter y pans ya eran intocables literalmente se estaban derritiendo… aquel ambiente era horrible… y lo que me estaba preocupando aún más era que no encontrábamos ni siquiera algún insecto o alacrán… y aquella música creo que hasta la escuchaba Fanny, Cesar, Luis y Alejandro porque andaban mirando a todos lados… aparte que les costaba trabajo caminar a todos se andaban tropezando a cada rato con la asombrosa nada…<p>

…

Ni siquiera con el tiempo se encontraban alguna duna de arena… aquel desierto era totalmente plano ni nubes a lo lejos pasaban…

Con el tiempo comenzamos a sudar a gota gorda… y tenía que caminar como pingüino porque el tocar tantito mi suéter y pans por dentro es sencillamente doloroso y los peor… no había nada que hacer…

-Daria todo por tener aquellas cosas que alguna vez quise- dije dando un MUUUUUUUYYY largo suspiro…

…

…

…

Algo me parecía extraño comencé a notar una perturbación en el cielo…

Es como si vieras directamente hacia el frente y viera directamente hacia delante… y alguien o algo no te permite girar la cabeza o tan siquiera voltear los ojos… y vez inconscientemente… el mejor espectáculo de la vida en las orillas de la percepción de tus ojos…

Algo así era lo que me andaba pasando… solo que es como si un tornado de un color un poco más oscuro que el azul cielo se creara encima de ti…

Algo así como si se abriera un vórtice transdimensional exactamente arriba de mí…

…

-Loading…-

-Fuck…-

Y de la nada me comenzaron a caer muchas cosas en la espalda dejándome con la vista hacia arriba viendo cómo se cerraba ese extraño agujero de gusano…

…

-Me va a dar cáncer- decía mientras esa horrenda sensación volvía a pasar por todo mi ser parecida a la electricidad… creo que fue porque algo me trono en el hueso de la pelvis…

-…-

Sé que soy inmortal porque una vez andaba en bici y de la nada sale un niño y por esquivarlo me derrape de una forma tan cabrona, pero no duro mucho porque me estrelle contra un coche que iba a velocidad muy peligrosa saliendo volando y dándome de lleno contra el cristal que afortunadamente no se rompió y pues… desde ahí comprendí que soy inmortal… pero este peso que soporte por la caída era sobrehumano

-…-

-¿Estas bien Daniel?- dijo Fanny exactamente arriba de mi… (¿Debo recordar que tenía una mini falda?)

-…-

-Seee- dije medio sarcástico.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Alejandro que estaba al otro lado.

-…SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…- esta vez sí tenía mucho sarcasmo... pero de repente me vino una imagen tan aterradora… que me dio una erección… naaa la verdad no pero si me estaba dando cosa el verle debajo de la falda que… ¿eso es una panti?

-ven mijo te voy a ayudar a levantar- dijo Luis ofreciendo sus manos.

-emmm… si…- dije tomando sus manos y después de eso miramos todo aquello que cayó del cielo… y como adivine hasta cesar vino- bienvenido de nuevo a la familia- dije dirigiéndome a cesar

-¿Qué que paso?- dijo cesar.

-que se desmayó- dijo Luis.

Y como si practicáramos eso todo el tiempo dijimos todos a excepción de Fanny.

-¡Ash! ¡ASH!- y nos comenzamos a reír pero el problema era saber que eran esas cosas que cayeron del cielo.

…

-veamos… miren es mi mochila de campamento con realidad comprimida incluida- esa mochila me la regalo mi hermano y se supone que es de campamento y cuando alguien la quiera cargar se rompe los huesos a menos que sea yo quien lo cargue y prácticamente cabe ahí TODO…

Me comenzaron a venir cada vez más recuerdos y pedazos de escritura a mi mente… y literalmente me estaba convulsionando de tanta información que me llego hasta la mente, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que veía pero era realmente extraño porque de alguna u otra forma los reconocía y sabía que eran sin saberlo realmente…

-y hasta cesar lo noto- dijo Alejandro al ver a cesar que también se preocupó por mi… y levantándome dije que realmente no era nada en especial y paso algo maravilloso… las cosas que cayeron eran…

FIN

…

…

…

**meee...**

**no soy tan culero pero este cap se pensaba cortar en 2 partes...**

**pero como no nos llegaron ideas a la cabeza aqui esta la segunda parte...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NECESITO REVIEWS D:**

**(la neta necesito saber la opinion de la gente famosa y no famosa y vagos del internet que se pasan ratos divertidos en esta pagina)**

…

…

…

-Por todos los cielos- dije levantando las manos.

En la mochila y demás cosas que eran objetos que no conocía pero también había otras mochilas que yo reconocía muy bien… eran las mochilas que cada uno usaba para su escuela… la disque maleta de Fanny… la mochila de vocaloid de Luis… la mochila sencilla de Alejandro… y la bolsa-mochila de cesar… y creo que todos estaban felices porque estaban chillando de felicidad… en mi mochila estaba mi laptop, celular, una bolsa con juguetes de infancia, mis robots de mecano, audífonos, memorias, cosas que no tenían nada que ver incluso sin sentido, (ligas, DDT, pilas, alcohol, cuerdas, guantes, etc.) algo de ropa y una bolsa que estaba sellada y decía… solo abrir en casos especiales…

-NO MAMES WEY ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL ANIME!- grito Alejandro emocionadísimo y yo también pues encontré el mío… y mi brigada de lápices mágicos. (unos lápices de dibujo especial)

-¡¿ES NETO?!- dije realmente emocionado pues aquel anime era sagrado para nosotros.

-¡NO MAMES! AQUÍ ESTAN TODOS MIS DIBUJOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ HICE- dijo cesar sacando un especie de maletín con miles y miles de dibujos. (tomen en cuenta todos sabemos dibujar de alguna forma u otra)

-Hay cabron… creo que desear que todo esto viniera al mundo ayudo de cierta manera- dije en un tono casi inaudible… pero aun así TODOS escucharon…

-Espera… ¿Tu deseaste que esto llegara aquí?- pregunto Fanny estupefacta.

-¿Qué? ¿No les gusto? ¡CHINGUEN SU MADRE TODOS!- eso ultimo lo dijimos al unísono excepto Fanny que seguía extrañada que hagamos eso...

-Y volviendo a tu pregunta… Emmm… Emmm… ¿sí?- dije como si esperara un premio.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡GRACIAS!- dijeron todos al unísono mientras se me abalanzaban.

-WTF?- me quede perplejo por eso.

-Creo que ahora si quedas perdonado pulpo- dijo cesar ofreciéndome su mano.

-Ammm… ¿Gracias?- dije MUY extrañado.

-Oye wey si se pueden cumplir tus deseos… ¿Por qué no deseas que volvamos a casa?- dijo Alejandro mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

-Oye es cierto- dije al notarlo.

-…-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Luis.

-Lo olvide- dije siendo medio cómico.

-BLUE RAY- dijo Alejandro y echándonos a reír por lo que acabo de decir.

-ok pero si no puedo desear eso… neta que daría todo en mi poder para salir de este lugar…- dije mirando el horizonte…

-…-

-Creo que nos conformaremos con lo que ya tenemos ¿NO?- dijo cesar al notar que nada pasaba.

-seee- dijo Daniel.

Y pues al menos paso lo inesperado… comenzó a oscurecer… una noche muy bella en realidad.

Esta noche en su comienzo era muy extraña porque pareciera como si un pavorreal monstruoso abriera su cola para dar paso al cielo nocturno y cada una de esas estrellas fueran los ojos pintados de sus plumas… el ver el sol meterse por el horizonte era relajante… no solo eso sino que parecían esos paisajes de minecraft cuando tu estas hasta la cima los cielos y ves como de un lado está el sol y del otro lado la luna como bajan como si estuvieran sincronizadas en un vals…

…

-un momento…- dije al ver lo que pasaba con el sol- ¡miren el sol!- entre el sol y nosotros se alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una montaña con una fortaleza a su lado y pues…

…

UN momento…

El sol esta AUN más raro que el nuestro o sea… ¿WTF?

…

-Creo que será mejor descansar primero ¿no?- dijo Fanny.

-la verdad es que estoy cansado yo también…- dijo Alejandro que literalmente se desplomo y ni quien culparlo nos dolía a todos bien horrible…

Y pues todos se durmieron mientras yo cavaba un hoyo para mis medidas y no moverme tanto…

Y pues a dormir se ha dicho…

_-Caminar de noche, dormir de día-_

Fue una voz desconocida que resonó como eco en mi mente demasiadas veces.

Realmente no tenía sueño… así que me puse a hacer guardia toda la noche… pero… incluso sin sueño sentí que algo me mordió… y me dormí…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-zzz-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Wey despierta!- cesar me andaba sacudiendo bien salvaje.

-Da fuk?- dije mientras me recuperaba.

-Mira el paisaje wey- dijo Luis.

-Oh vamos que puede tener no ha cambiado en absoluto- dije ya recomponiéndome.

-tu mira pulpo- dijo Alejandro.

-a ver… ¿Qué coños quieren que vea…auuuu?-

…

**Por fin... FIN...**

**a.e**

**y pues...**

**se me acabaron las notas de autor...**

**posiblemente el siguiente cap sea mas largo y agregue las paginas sociales a la descripcion de mi cuenta como el deviant art y a mi fais butt...**

**tardaremos mas en actualizar el siguiente cap...**

**(un aprox de mas de 7000)**


	5. Futuristico mamalonico Inicia conflicto

_**La verdad...  
><strong>_

_**Valimos madres...**_

_**Chicos la verdad es que tendremos problemas nosotros 2 estas vacaciones y se nos complicara subir caps... por parte mia se me acabo mi aviso... ahora viene la parte de mi representante**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Pues la verdad...**_

_**NO se si correr, llorar, gritar, reir, o decir la razon de cada uno y hacer todos...**_

_**asi que hare la ultima...**_

_**reir porque mi jefe no sabia la funcion de los reviews y le tuve que explicar que son y para que son... gritar porque se puso bien paranoico al ver que no habia reviews y me comenzo a spammear con spoilers del fic para saber que tan bien les quedaria a nuestros seguidores... con un numero de mensajes que esta por pegarle a las 4 cifras... llorar por que tendremos unos problemas bien de la chingada y ademas porque perdimos archivos del fic y... bueno... volver a reescribirlos sera bien cabron... y correr porque mi jefe me esta persiguiendo con un consolador de 3 metros (se los juro) y pues la verdad...**_

_**Como andamos faltos de reviews y como no sabemos la direccion del fic... aparte de que se crasheo nuestros metodos de escritura, (valieron madres nuestras laps) pues... actualizaremos AUN mas lento de lo que teniamos planeado...**_

_**Como mi jefe se puso bien paranoia al ver que no llegaban los reviews me costo mucho consolarlo la verdad... y aun asi me dijo que respondiera los reviews...**_

_**hay wey...**_

_**...**_

_**comenzando por partes...**_

_**Para:**_

_**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD**_

_**Te lo agradecemos mucho... y la verdad te juro que asi son todos...**_

_**Para:**_

_**Comet Galaxy**_

_**No es que queramos criticarte... pero en los detalles comentamos que las respuestas vendran a su tiempo...**_

_**los puntos suspensivos... bueno...**_

_**Es que tanto nosotros como nuestros personajes que son verdaderos pensamos mucho en lo que escribimos y decimos... de hecho hasta escribimos los puntos porque necesitamos pensar que vamos a decir la verdad...**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto son para los reviews que llegaron despues entre su auxilio de reviews...<br>**_

_**para...**_

_**El Maesto del Destino21**_

_**sabras que te respondi por PM asi que no hay problema con eso...**_

_**para...**_

_**xikosegundo**_

_**...**_

_**¿uh?**_

_**y para..**_

SrAtomo

_**tambien te respondi por PM... gracias por el comentario...**_

_**lo demas lo dejamos proque da paja quitarlo XD  
><strong>_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y el que andemos falto de reviews nos dio un golpe muy duro... se que no estamos aptos para reclamarselos... pero...<strong>_

_**tambien necesitamos su ayuda... el verdadero cap vendra en este fin de semana a mas tardar junto con este mensaje...**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos despedimos... Nesilsarato y su representante...<strong>_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tan... solitario...**_

_**A PUBLICAR MAMADAS**_

_**:D**_

_**...  
><strong>_

"Por razonos psico-temporales no podemos eliminar lo anterior"

**Acá es otra nota aparte…**

**Me impresiona que aun abandonado el fic… digo… aun en pausa sigan llegando los views… **

**Y como llegamos a los 250…**

**Agregaremos "Los extras de mierda"**

**Que son cosas que no hacen falta escribir y que pasan en diferentes puntos de la historia (Nos cansamos de corregir los capítulos anteriores)**

**Y por eso se escriben al final de muchos capítulos…**

**En este cap se mencionaran muchas cosas... no nos hacemos cargo de que por alguna razon (Les sere sincero... NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS 2 HEMOS LEIDO NINGUN FIC DE ESTA PAGINA Y MENOS TARINGA) se infrinjan defectos por copyright, en caso de que suceda... en los reviews o PM nos pueden mencionar ese detalle... se los agradeceriamos muchisimo...**

**Como detalle extra "Y por retrasarnos" seran mas de... no mames... ¿15K en palabras? eso no mola... ok... dejando eso de lado... tampoco podemos eliminar lo del final...**

**Ademas... Se agregara el opening (Por fin ¬¬)**

**Hay cabron se acabaron los anuncios… por cierto se me olvido agregar de nuevo en estos caps.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por cierto... se nos olvido agregar esto...<strong>_

* * *

><p>*POV: cambio de perspectiva entre personaje y personaje<p>

**Subrayado: cambio de escena

***Flashback: Recuerdo

****: _Pensamientos, __cambio de tiempo__, o reflexión_

*****: **Resaltando lo importante o cambio abrupto de voz a uno más alto**

********: **_**Tono sobrehumano y más allá de los límites auditivos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo! ¡Tal vez universis señores!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Futurististico y mamalonico... Y nuestro silencio Universal...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sporty - 0 - Let me hit<p>

watch?v=lWuOROGK2fM

* * *

><p>...<p>

El paisaje cambio a uno más "Real", seguía siendo un desierto, pero esta vez, si se podían distinguir las montañas Muuuuuuuuuuuuy al fondo del desierto, una que otra formación rocosa y ondulaciones en la arena… o dunas como también se les dicen, además ya se veía una que otra nube **MUY **extraña, y por los alrededores montañas altas con algo de nieve encima… y el sol que parecía de caricatura.

-Un momento…- dije pensando algo muy curioso- ¿nos dormimos en un sueño?- creo que di en el clavo porque todos abrieron sus ojos hasta que casi se les salían… -VERGA-

-*sigh* ¡AHH~!- comenzaron a gritar pero les tape la boca a cesar y a Luis porque Neta que andaba ya harto de ver eso. (Y eso que nada más paso 2 veces)

-No zoiz maz zorraz porke no teneiz maz kolaz- les dije medio filosófico y en un acento estereotipado español, para luego, tirarme a carcajadas hasta que…

*Thud*

-¡AHH-! Ahhh~- el wey de Alejandro me dio una patada en todo el culo mientras sacaba un gemido, y pues… Alejandro se tiro encima mío para golpearme por andar de marica.

-ya cálmense todos- dijo Luis al notar que ya no debía de andar de esa manera, separándome de Alejandro.

-¿sabes que te cambio la voz pulpo?- dijo cesar.

-¿Saben que a ustedes también? Incluso creo que crecimos… hemos cambiado mucho la verdad- dije yo pensativo.

-…-

-Tío… tienes más barba, bigote, cabello, e incluso te veo el peluche… y por si fuera poco parece que te cambio el color de los ojos- dijo Alejandro mirándome.

-…-

-Primero lo primero… TODOS, tenemos el cabello más largo, el cabello de Fanny es más rubio y menos castaño que antes, e incluso tiene la piel un poco más pálida… no mames tus ojos son te un miel tan puro que hasta me lastima verlos, -Creo que se sonrojo… -LUIS, esta menos gordo, sus ojos son tan cafés que desde aquí lo noto, su cabello está más parado… no mames pareces Vegeta, dejando eso de lado… CESAR, tiene más patillas (El acostumbra que cada vez que le piden cortar el cabello jamás le corten las patillas) más bien parece que ahora parecen falsas, sus pestañas DESDE AQUÍ las noto… creo que las mías deben de estar peor, (Nosotros dos tenemos unas pestañas de envidiar… que culera es a veces la vida) sus ojos… no mames es azul… tienes la piel más blanca… NO MAMES ¡ES DORIAN GRAY!-Les juro que era una representación exacta de él (busquen la portada del libro) solo que con cabellos negros y parados sin dividir y sin olvidar las patillas– por parte de Alejandro… no mames wey tienes lo ojos verdes… cabello más largo… y estas más alto… pero aun eres el más bajo de todos XD,– le molesto un poco por supuesto pero la dejo pasar– además… el cabello es tan largo que ahora si te podemos hacer un peinado PUNK XD, –ok… se está cabreando el wey– y pues… ya no veo más observaciones… sus cejas son más pobladas y por Fanny… ya casi no tiene… por cierto… sus dientes los veo más afilados… a excepción de Fanny y Luis, la tienen perfecta y los caninos normales… a ver sonrían,– y una vez acatada la orden– no mamen… tienen los dientes MUY blancos… sus dientes tienen características mayores… (Caninos largos y algo afilados, incisivos grandes y delgados, y molares más grandes) y tienen sus dientes del juicio…-me quede contemplando la majestuosidad de sus dientes…

-…-

-A ver… te vamos a describir cabron… -Se comenzaron a acercar-Tienes el cabello más largo… barba y bigote de un sujeto de 20 que no se ha rasurado por unos días… aunque no se te haría el bigote si tomaras leche o chocolate… tienes pestañas más largas y cejas pobladas… los ojos negros… y algo… extraño que… -Se saltaron esa parte- con líneas ligeramente… ¿Azules y verdes?- dijeron al verme de más cerca y totalmente confusos.

-Eso es normal ya me había revisado y… esperen… ayer las tenía solo con líneas azules…- dije yo confundido.

-Pues… debiste de haberte extrañado… a menos de que puedas hacer… ¡COÑO! Se me olvido el nombre de ese poder… pero dejando eso de lado… ¿Cómo supiste que tenías los ojos así?- dijeron al pensarlo un poco.

-Bueno… cuando llegue aquí tenía un espejo que salió DE LA PUTA NADA y comencé a revisarme la cara- dije yo un poco apenado-oyes… Cortaste algo… ¿Qué me querías decir?- dije extrañado

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Alejandro

-Si… ¿Porque?- dije yo

-¿Seguro?- volvió a decir

-¡Que si mierda!-

-Ok… oK… El brillo de la vida de tus ojos está LIGERAMENTE tenue…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Extraño que sepas de eso… y si… me siento excelente… ha de ser por cosas…-

…

…

-A ver presta- dijo Alejandro refiriéndose al espejo.

-ANTES DE ESO… ¿Cómo tengo los dientes?- dije yo pensativo y haciendo una sonrisa.

…

Se asustaron…

-No mames wey pareces perro… además que tus dientes son anormalmente blancos que hasta reflejan el sol ligeramente… aunque no veo mi reflejo… tus incisivos los veo delgados y grandes… tus caninos… pareces vampiro cabron…- "¡SOY MALEFICUS CABRON!" (XD) –y tus molares… están… MUY grandes… y tienes tus dientes del juicio- dijo cesar después de hacerme el chequeo… curioso para el que supiera esos nombres, o tal vez se acordó de los que dije… quien sabe…

-…-

-Ok ahí les dejo el espejo… a ver si me lo devuelven…- dije dándoles el espejo y revisándose por turnos y luego que uno de ellos guardara el espejo.

Mientras ellos se revisaban levante la bastilla de mi pantalón y…

-OH FUCKING GODNESS! MIREN TIOS- dije yo bien espantado

-¡QUE CARAJ…!- se quedaron en shock…

Mis piernas… sin bromear… tenían un tapiz profundo de mucho pelo rizado, se puede ver mi piel pero enserio que ni los señores de 40 años tienen tanto parecía animal… pero al menos si se ve ALGO… normal…

-A ver tu cesar…- le dije yo bajándome la bastilla del pantalón

-a ver…- dijo mientras ser levantaba la bastilla

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Fuck…-

Su pelo como el mío estaba casi igual, con el pequeño detalle de que su pelo es lacio… o no sé cómo decirle… pero los dos desde siempre tuvimos mucho pelo en las piernas…

-Bueno luego nos revisamos más a fondo que tengo hambre- dijo Alejandro… creo que lo mal interpretamos.

-no sé si ustedes lo noten… pero ahora si se siente la atmosfera… no como en el desierto en el que andábamos varados ayer…- dije yo intentando oler cosas…

-…-

-Es cierto…- dijeron ellos al ver, oler, respirar, mirar y sentir el nuevo… ¿desierto?

-Bien ahora que arreglamos ese problema… ¿aun estará la fortaleza en su lugar?- dije viendo el sol para guiarme para saber exactamente donde estaba aquella "Fortaleza" y esta vez sí se veía mejor… y puedo decir que estaba en el mismo lugar.

-sep- dijo cesar y yo al mismo tiempo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Siendo un desierto… el calor no es tan cabron… es seco… muy caliente… pero es cálido… agradable… me gusta…

(De repente sale un wey con la cara de "Me Gusta" y ya se sabrán el resto de la historia)

…

…

…

…

(NO paso nada, atte. Nesilsarato)

…

-y pues… Fuimonos XD- dije yo de manera cómica.

-Ya me acorde- dijo Alejandro –La habilidad de cambiar el color de los ojos es la Bioquinesis-

…

Nadie le hizo caso XD

…

Al menos le escuche como se llamaba esa habilidad.

…

Y como pensaba… realmente tengo mis sentidos muy sensibles porque ahora siento de manera sobrenatural todo a mí alrededor incluso ese bello olor a arena del desierto…

De camino no estuvo tan mal como esperaba pero paso algo curioso.

-Oigan chicos…-

-¿mande?- dijo Luis.

-¿Es mi imaginación o eso que está a unos 5 kilómetros… son arboles?-

…

-no solo eso sino que veo un camino hacia ese lugar- dijo Luis.

-SIMON- dijo cesar pareciéndose a cierta imagen…

-¡Carretera! ¡ESTOY SALVADO!- dije mientras corría y me tropezaba con la nada.

Y pues…

Todos extrañamente se acercaron a ver si estaba bien.

-No se preocupen… creo que es porque me siento "Ligero"- dije para levantarme y sacudirme la arena.

-…-

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud?- dije al ver sus expresiones.

-Bueno es que…- comenzó a armar Fanny.

-Por alguna razón nos andábamos cayendo tío- dijo Alejandro.

-…-

-¿Falta de gravedad?- dije yo.

-Tal vez- dijeron al unísono.

Me dirigí un poco más adelante como si buscara algo…

Tome arena del suelo… la pase por mis manos…

Y la lance al aire…

-…-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Fanny

-llámenme loco pero conozco lo rápido que cae la arena… y tal vez esta arena tenga diferentes propiedades… pero cayo demasiado lento- dije en tono preocupado.

-¡!-

-Estoy seguro que ya lo notaron… Pero les daré una bienvenida dramática- les dije sin voltear la cabeza -*ahem* ¡bienvenidos a un nuevo mundo! Tal vez universos señores- y pues… realmente no pasó nada… creo que ya tuvimos suficientes emociones por 2 días… o más bien 1 día… y no sé cuántas horas…

…

Seguimos caminando pero esta vez más preocupados…

Pero afortunadamente me encontré con una trompeta con la que me tropecé y aun servía perfectamente y pues… siempre me han dicho que no menosprecie las cosas… y me la lleve… y adentro de la misma trompeta, una ocarina. (Que lel)

Y pues como no tenía nada que hacer… la guarde (La verdad es que no me guste tocarlo, si no que realmente no sé qué tocar y ahorita no tenía ganas, ni tampoco sabía realmente que tocar) y pues seguimos caminando.

-…-

_-eso que veo… ¿no es un cañón?- _dijo betrayal.

-¿hummm?- dije al ver donde me "señalo" mi subconsciente... o al parecer eso era…

Y en efecto… un cañón ENORME que la verdad sí que estaba impresionante… hasta tenía un rio en el fondo.

…

-Fanny… no es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- dije medio apenado porque hasta sentía su manera de verme... era tan asgsaagasgdf.

-¿ehhh?- dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-díganme mentiroso, pero soy perceptivo cuando me miran de esa forma- dije mientras me sacaba unas manías bien fantásticas de la cabeza.

-bueno es que…- interrumpí a Fanny.

-No te preocupes… pero al menos avisa- dije juguetonamente.

-¡Ok! Yo te aviso cuando te este…- comenzó Fanny bien inocente, hasta que se dio cuenta de la broma.

-LeL perdona no pude resistir la tentación- dije aguantando un poco las ganas de reír.

-…tonto…- dijo Fanny un poco molesta y de una manera tan… asggdfshadffdsgafdgfsafjs.

-hay Fanny… no sabes cuánto me agrada el ver que te molestas de esa forma tan linda…- le dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarla, hasta que conectamos el abrazo, me di cuenta de lo vergonzoso.

-ahhh~- sep… ella gemía a veces cuando la abrazaba pero esto si se notó… creo que fue porque apreté mucho sus senos… no se… pero si fue suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los demás.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-y precisamente cuando no quiero que escuchen lo que siempre les decía, y se escucha en el momento más incómodo- dije medio molesto.

-Lo siento… es que en verdad no sé qué salió mal…- dijo Fanny un poco apenada… pero lo que si paso es que a todos nos dio un escalofrió espantoso… y nos comenzamos a convulsionar… literalmente.

-Es~es~ ¿están bien? Santo cielo necesitamos un medico ¡rápido!- dijo Fanny bien asustada… y pues para no hacerla sufrir más, solo nos levantamos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-no te preocupes Fanny… estamos bien- dijo Alejandro mientras lentamente recuperábamos el aliento.

-Tengo unas ganas irremediables de usar mi mano de las sajap- dijo Luis mirando su mano derecha.

-a mí me va a dar ebola y eso que Alejandro ya se curó de esa madre- dijo cesar mirando a Alejandro.

-y a mí me va a dar cáncer con sida y epilepsia- dije escupiendo espuma.

-emmm… ¿uh?- dijo Fanny perpleja.

-Olvídalo Fanny no tiene caso decirte algo que realmente no comprendes… y perdón por ser seco, pero me da la impresión que esto es tema de hombres- dije mientras escupía toda la espuma.

-pues… ¿le seguimos?- dijo Luis.

-Pues simón- dijo Alejandro.

… vimos paisajes realmente hermosos con el paso del rato, pero vaya que era extraño pues los paisajes tenían algo de agua siempre, tampoco eran muy grandes los biomas, caminamos por unos 2 días… aquellos crepúsculos eran muy bellos…

…

_-¿Qué coño?-_

…

Al primer día nos encontramos con lo que parecía un acantilado en forma de pico, del lado de la depresión nos encontramos con un atardecer muy bello y con lo que parecía el final del precipicio y pues… algo de humo había en el fondo… pero como no había manera de bajar lo dejamos así… dejamos con la hipótesis de que nada más eran geiseres… y terminamos el día con unas formaciones rocosas muy curiosas…

-les digo algo… este desierto es muy extraño… estamos caminando un grupo de frikis, guallabos, metaleros, gamers, otakus y demás mamadas en un desierto bien raro que parece un dibujo bien cagado… bueno cosas más raras han pasado en los desiertos- dije yo de repente.

La verdad… no encontramos ningún animal… pero al final del día casi con la noche vimos al fondo y nos encontramos con un bosque… [Les digo… EXTRAÑO (¬_¬)]

No solo eso sino que en una piedra nos encontramos algunos instrumentos por lo menos pequeños y sencillos como una flauta unos tambores y platillos.

Y en la noche casi no cambio pero como era desierto las estrellas se veían espectaculares…

De nuevo no podía dormir… tenía la sensación de que tenía que cuidar a los 6 a toda costa… yo, Luis, cesar, Alejandro y Fanny… y no olvidemos a la niña loca que me ha violado mentalmente con su verga deforme con múltiples tentáculos y pitos mientras cuido a mis compañeros… creo que debo dejar de comer los sándwiches de LSD.

…

En el segundo día salimos de aquel bioma rocoso y después de un rato, nos encontramos en un bosque, bueno… más bien el bosque que vimos en el fondo, el cual tuvimos que atravesar para encontrar recursos por que la NETA, estaba dando hambre.

Y salieron por fin animales pequeños como ardillas y algunos insectos, los cuales, nos veían como si fuéramos alguna especie de mutageno. (Claro tal vez por la pequeña posibilidad de que este no sea nuestro universo… lo que si extraña es que si se parezcan PERFECTAMENTE [o algo así porque hasta parece dibujo] a nuestras especies de allá en la tierra)

-¡COMIDA!- dijeron todos para corretear algunas ardillas.

Y nos encontramos con una guitarra y un violín con su arco o cual me anda extrañando que nos encontremos instrumentos.

Aun me acuerdo cuando me cayó un meteorito gigante de la nada directo en todos los huevos…

-Despídete de tus pulpos (hijos) pulpo- dijo cesar al ver mi situación.

-Hoy no los perdí cesar… ¿recuerdas?-

-¿qué?-

-El niño de los patines con propulsión a sangre-

-…-

-…-

-Oh shit…-

…

De nuevo no podía dormir… afortunadamente nadie se daba cuenta que estaba despierto… no quería que se preocuparan por mi…

A quien engaño de seguro soy odiado por ellos. (Suelto lagrima imperceptible)

…

Lo que si cambio fue que se nos ocurrió viajar al mejor estilo Brodyquest.

(Agradeceríamos que buscaran en YouTube BRODYQUEST, si solo se encuentran la canción aquí está el video para que entiendan el chiste)

watch?v=ygI-2F8ApUM

…

Al tercer día…

El paso del tiempo dejo de notarse e incluso hablábamos más… platicábamos como si fuera un día normal de clase… aunque realmente no estaba poniendo atención…

…

Creo que puse tan poca atención que no me di cuenta de las vías de tren con las que me tropecé.

*ZAZ en toda la boca*

-¿uh?- dijo Alejandro al ver mi situación…

-Duele coño de la madre- dije mientras tomaba los dientes con los que me golpee

-¡MIREN! ¡Vías!- dijo cesar señalando el camino de las vías…

Y pues lo miramos con cara de "No me digas", incluso deje de retorcerme de dolor para mirarlo de esa forma.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-No creo que las vías sean un lugar seguro para ir…- dije rascándome la barbilla al ver todo eso.

–¿Y porque no?– dijo Luis al ver como andaba.

–Pues según mis expectativas… el mejor camino no es la derecha donde hay una vereda de árboles y las vías… o a la izquierda donde hay unas vías… si no atravesando el oscuro bosque-selva mamalonico-futuristico– dije bien ingenuo.

–es al revés wey– dijo Alejandro mirándome con cara de "estas bien imbécil"

–además venimos de atrás y pues a la izquierda hay un acantilado… además la línea recta es más rápida de seguro las vías conducen a aquella fortaleza de enfrente que está a unos muchos kilómetros– dije con cara de "soy bien troll"

Y pues lo pensaron mejor…

-…-

-Está bien sigamos al pulpo- dijo cesar.

-…-

–_Da fuk?_ –dijo conciencia medio extrañado… más bien _Betrayal_…

-…-

…

–y pues… ¿nos perdimos? –

Estábamos en el bosque-¿selva? Y pues… las copas de los arboles eran tan densos que incluso perdimos el sol… y la atmosfera… no ayudaba en nada.

…

Mis sentidos agudizados se estaban jodiendo cada vez más…

–no sé ustedes pero creo que el bosque fue dibujado por un niño de 4 años con Parkinson ¿no creen? – dije medio molesto.

–bueno no lo sé pero en caso de que se pierdan el rayuelo grita así… (Inserte aquí el grito del rayuelo)– dijo cesar para hacer ese grito y quedarse con la garganta muy raspada.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

¡AHHHHHH!

-…-

-…-

-…-

-tengo una idea- dije yo para llamar la atención.

-¿eh?- dijeron todos al unísono al ver mi repentina reacción.

-como la verdad estoy fastidiado de caminar… ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?- dije medio melódico.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-a lo que quiero llegar es que hay que hacer algún químico potente para matar cualquier cosa que nos encontremos en el camino- dije resumiendo todo.

-ahhh…- dijeron al entender todo.

-muy bien… ¿me prestan sus mochilas?- dije mientras ofrecía mis manos para recibir las mochilas.

-vale- y acatando mis órdenes, recibí las mochilas, y comencé a buscar de manera ordenada para no tener que arreglarlo después.

Y saque… gas pimienta, químicos, alcohol, DDT, y demás cosas como insecticidas potentes y chiles bien… Solo diré que son mexicanos de los que NADIE conoce, a excepción de los que si les interesa viajar por México... realmente no es por orgullo… pero busquen en lo recóndito de sus recuerdos y no por inter el chile: "chiltepín"

-bien… a comenzar la mamada- dije poniéndome unos guantes que saque desde hace rato y que estaban en mi mochila, de mis tantas cosas que tenía en esa mochila sin fondo…

…

-esta madre apesta bien culera-

El líquido que quedo tenía un aspecto no muy agradable pero no muy espeso y se veía transparente con una tonalidad azul verdoso y algo viscosa… o así pareció porque nadie quería tocarlo, eso sí… tenía un hermoso olor floral y dulce a la vez...

-y pues… ¿la probamos?- sugirió cesar.

-…pos bueno- dije para ponerme manos a la obra y buscar algún sujeto de prueba…

Y ahí estaba una ardilla que se veía atraída por el olor que era un poco dulce y pues…

Tenía una de esas boquillas que hacen que el agua se disperse uniformemente…

*splash*

-¿oye que te pasa?- dijo Luis –me refería a que lo probáramos… con… ¿nosotros?- comenzó a dudar al ver el sujeto de prueba.

El sujeto de prueba se molestó por nuestra reacción dentro de los primeros 10 segundos de la exposición, para después comenzar a chillar después de 10 segundos de la exposición tallándose las zonas afectadas, seguido de que cayo retorciéndose en el suelo mientras le salía espuma por los ojos, la boca y la nariz 20 segundos después de la exposición, comenzaba lentamente dejar de patalear para que su pelo que estaba en la cabeza se hiciera de tono gris y se fuera cayendo poco a poco, dejando de respirar y sufrir después de los 30 segundos después de la exposición…

Su cabeza y una reacción en cadena corrosiva-necrosante comenzaron a comerse para después seguir con el resto de su cuerpo dejando unos muy roídos huesos…

El proceso duro 60 segundos…

Creo que fue muy exagerado…

De seguro tal vez por ser una creatura débil… posibles soluciones en creaturas más grandes…

Todo anotado en la bitácora del día que tengo en mi celular…

Un momento… ¿no marca la fecha?

-no mames wey…- dijo cesar al ver la reacción adelantada en solo un minuto.

-al menos lo enterrare- dije mientras cavaba un mini agujero e intentaba poner el resto de su cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no exponerme a eso.

-listo- dijo Fanny -¡vámonos!-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Estábamos mirando hacia un punto en especial…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿qué pasa chicos?- dijo Fanny para dirigir la vista hacia donde mirábamos nosotros ver que la tierra donde fue enterrada la ardilla se hacía lentamente… negra… y sobre ella… En la tierra negra… salió una flor bella y a la vez negra… tal vez venenosa…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-mejor vámonos- dije para entonces seguir caminando y ver como por algún acto divino la poca luz que se filtraba iluminara en especial… aquella zona donde fue enterrada la ardilla…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-ok… juro que no la volveré a usar a menos que sea meramente necesario- dije seriamente.

-la neta… si- dijo Alejandro apoyándome.

-¿cómo le llamaras a eso?- intento animar y cambiar de tema un poco Luis.

-emmm… ¿Chilidonfina?- dije entre divertido y suplicante.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-que les parece… RAIS MAMEX MAXX- dijo cesar bien emocionado.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-(¬-¬)-

-(._.)-

-(-_-)-

-(:/)-

-(:D)-

-(.-.)-

-(x-x)-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-si no mames… acción quíntuple, les desmadra el sistema nervioso, el autoestima, el hígado, las finanzas y las inversiones a largo plazo y es tan cabron que hasta mata humanos y es tan verga que valdrá verga el planeta, no lo dejen al alcance de los reptilianos o annunakis- dije bien mamon.

(Busquen tal cual está escrito "Rais Mamex Maxx" y en todo caso aquí está el video)

watch?v=ygI-2F8ApUM

-¿qué tal…? Algo con black- dijo Alejandro.

-Black widow spittle- dije yo.

-¿y si le apodamos spid?- dijo Alejandro al entender lo que dije.

-mmm… sep- dije al ver que si le quedaba.

Y pues… vámonos…- dije mientras me estiraban y seguíamos caminando y en eso… cesar se tropieza con una piedra.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Fanny al ver lo que paso.

-no pus me tropecé con una pinche piedra- dijo pateándola lejos.

-¡IDIOTA! Cada parte de este planeta tiene vida ¡discúlpate con el hermano roca!- dije medio cómico pero a la vez serio.

-emmm…- arranca unas flores azules con lo que parecía ser puntos amarillos que andaban por ahí y se la ofrece a la roca -lo siento- dijo arrepentido.

-¡IDIOTA! Ahora has matado a las hermanas flores- entonces se fue y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol.

-¡ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO!- dijo mientras se golpeaba contra el árbol.

-¡ahora estas teniendo sexo con el tío árbol!- dije yo ya molesto.

-hay wey…- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas…

Tiempo después nos echamos a reír…

-y pues… ¡síganle a lo bueno!- dijo Luis para después caminar un poco caerse romper el piso y que todos cayéramos en un agujero.

Un agujero que nos llevó en un tobogán para terminar en un cuarto muy extraño e iluminado…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-sé que decíamos que rompías el piso pero esta vez no mames wey- dijo Alejandro después de levantarse y quitarse el polvo de encima.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Fanny al ver lo que había a su alrededor.

este lugar parecía un laboratorio Ionico-biónico futurístico bien cabron con tubos de energía, (por lo que parecía) tubos con materiales de distintos colores y algunos hasta parecían viscosos…

mis sentidos agudizados me comenzaron a joder porque el olor, ambiente, atmosfera y polvo volátil me estaba afectando… ¿Son químicos ácidos? Porque andaba estornudando… o tosiendo… LA VERDAD ni yo mismo lo sé porque mis amigos e incluso yo hemos dicho… "no mames… contigo es difícil saber si estornudas o toses"

También algunos objetos que parecían realmente inofensivos que tenían una tabla a un lado para ver, lo que creo… eran las características del invento o experimento porque muchos de los símbolos… ni siquiera los reconocía pues claro… pues con la creciente probabilidad que este no sea la tierra… pues como no.

Y… como clásico de todo uno que otro órgano MUY extraño. (Se de anatomía animal y humana e incluso de insectos y juraría que eso no pertenece a nada conocido)

-Ok… hagan lo que hagan… no se…- todos habían desaparecido -separen…-

Y pues… me pude haber tomado la molestia de buscarlos pero tal vez fueron a explorar el lugar… y caminando por ahí analice todo lo que se encontraba a mi disposición mientras caminaba.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención… era una zona detrás de una cortina transparente con un letrero en la parte superior con algo escrito…

Creo que eso era para señalar el cuarto de artefactos, artilugios y bitácoras porque había un sinfín de papeleo y cosas a medias o completas en pedestales blancos de lo que parecía ser mármol de una altura de un metro y medio, detrás de cristales los cuales se podían abrir…

Parecía un museo de armas y demás cosas en el cual todo te lo puedes robar.

…

Pero como muchas cosas eran grandes y no parecían demasiado interesantes casi ni tome nada…

Unas sodas algunas migajas de pan y otras cosas…

Pero… cuando por fin decidí tomar aquellos artefactos detrás de esos cristales, fue cuando me di cuenta que en cada uno por lo menos de algún lado del pedestal que sostenía cada uno de esos artefactos, se encontraba incrustado algo parecido como una esfera de vidrio con marcas… creo que servía para poner las manos ahí y hacer cualquier cosa…

-vamos a ver… creo que mi mano… va así- dije para poner mi mano en la esfera de vidrio de un artefacto que parecía un reloj, la esfera comenzó a iluminarse como las instalaciones y los chicos tuvieran más curiosidad por las instalaciones.

Solo comenzó a hablar una voz tipo Loquendo (un poco más avanzada que ese programa) de una voz femenina.

_-Bienvenido, Usted este enfrente de uno de los artefactos más poderoso, del laboratorio, tal vez mencionamos que hay otros más poderosos, pero este es el más poderoso, todos los demás se doblegaran al descubrir que usted porta esto, este es un "Reloj de Precisión" más avanzado el cual puede tener actualizaciones según su dueño lo necesite, teniendo acceso a las claves del laboratorio para tener mejores artefactos según usted lo necesite, este reloj inicialmente tiene una reserva para invisibilidad, una creación de un muñeco orgánico con aspecto idéntico a usted con todas sus características en un periodo de 24 horas, análisis de objetos cualquieras incluyendo el más mínimo detalle e incluso resaltando lo obvio y traducción al idioma propio, incluyendo lenguas muertas y actualizaciones variadas, sin necesidad de algo para que dicha actualización se instale, puede hacer actualizaciones a todo aquello con tecnología suficiente como para que el reloj actué sobre el mismo, tiene mayor facilidad con todo aquello que este dentro de la base, tiene definición de todo aquello que se quiera saber, el dueño de este reloj puede tener cualquier tipo de actualización según su estilo de vida, no importa que pase, nadie a excepción de usted podrá quitarle el reloj- _y pues… fue tan atractivo su diseño y tan fácil de llevar que abrí el cristal y me lo lleve sin más (XD) y me lo puse en la muñeca derecha, probé algunas de sus funciones como la de invisibilidad… creo que esto sí que estaba realmente oxidado por que no notaba cambios.

Pase al siguiente y era algo así como una linterna gigante de 30 centímetros de radio con muchos foquitos LED.

Y pues… le encaje la mano en la esfera (mal pensados) y unas lucecitas como que analizaban mi reloj.

_-Bienvenido, usted tiene enfrente uno de los complejos de armas más avanzados jamás creados en el laboratorio llamado, "SEELE" con los tres tipos de ataques desarrollados en estas instalaciones Proyectil, Explosivo, Energía, los cuales permiten tener mejores habilidades, y con el reloj de precisión que usted tiene en la mano derecha, le permitirá que con el paso del tiempo todas sus armas mejoren con el paso del tiempo- _y pues… era un poco grande y estorboso pero si entraba en la mochila y pues… no quería probarlo aquí.

Pase al siguiente que me llamo la atención el cual eran unos artefactos que parecían de plástico junto con unos cristales, curioso que este pedestal fuera de metal, con tono grisáceo y plateado, su esfera de lo que parecía ser vidrio estaba hecha piedra.

Y pues como siempre…

Le puse la mano y…

*BOOM*

Las cosas que se encontraban en el pedestal se iluminaron en tono gris mientras levitaban y en el techo se abría una abertura para dejar salir aquello extraños artefactos.

Y creo que se esparcieron por todo el lugar porque su sonido era tan estrepitoso, fuerte y agudo que oí incluso a la dirección a las que se iban mientras donde pasaban dejaban una estela de polvo de estrellas, y en el pedestal solo se encontraban esos extraños cristales de diferente tamaño, y de repente, la esfera del pedestal regreso a ser vidrio.

_-Usted acaba de activar con el "Reloj de Precisión" los "SOLARS", artefactos creados para que en casos de emergencia, destruir y proteger de muchos males para toda raza capaces de destruir hasta lo "MUGENS" del laboratorio , el material de que esta hecho es más duro que cualquier metal- _¿"MUGEN"? no sé porque pero eso lo había oído antes… y estoy seguro… MUCHAS COSAS DE LAS QUE ME RECUERDA ESE NOMBRE, no es algo que haya visto antes o por lo menos eso es lo que siento…

Bueno… me propuse a agarrar 7 y eso ni cuenta (inserte aquí a meme Yao Ming) y tome todos los cristales que estaban ahí.

En el siguiente era un cubo radioactivo. (cambiaba de colores, ni siquiera comiendo LSD me daba esos colores)

El cual como el otro, su pedestal vario de color a una amarillo demasiado bonito, su esfera, como la anterior, estaban hechos de piedra, así que como en el anterior, solo toque el cubo directamente.

En este caso la esfera de vidrio estaba hecha piedra, así que por mera curiosidad solo toque el cubo directamente…

Creo que a partir de ahí no vuelvo a agregar más objetos para la lista…

Sentí como si me hubiera quemado la mano, aquel cubo comenzó a comerme, incluso sentí que traspaso debajo de mi piel, era más caliente incluso que el núcleo del sol, sentí como a cada célula le enviaba señales extremas y máximas a mi cerebro y hasta el máximo que puede procesar, incluso descubrí porque dicen que es doloroso sentir explotando miles de soles dentro de tu ser…

_-La instalación del Multi-Mineral ha sido completada, -la esfera reacciono y volvió a ser vidrio como las demás- usted es solo virtualmente indestructible, por lo que tampoco se crea que es TOTALMENTE indestructible en la única debilidad que se ha encontrado en este material es que es fácil de corroer con ácido, también se agrega la funcionalidad de ser espontaneo como el rayo y reducir el cansancio casi al máximo-_

…

…

…

…

Solo me fui arrastrando de ese pedestal.

…

…

…

…

Pase con el siguiente que era algo así como una tableta bien pinchi extraña, y como en los anteriores acomode la mano en la esfera y se activó.

_-Bienvenido, usted está enfrente de uno de los artefactos más complejos que hay en el laboratorio ya que es capaz de afectar la tela de la realidad con simples códigos, y no solo eso, es multifuncional si se usa el "Reloj de Precisión" dependiendo de la decisión del dueño-_ por alguna extraña razón me recordó a GTA.

Pase con el siguiente que era una esfera blanca platinada muy extraña, la cual me parecía que estaba vibrando, y pues… como no tenía esfera para decir que era aquel objeto la toque directamente… curioso que este pedestal fuera blanco como los demás…

Creo que me arrepentí por unos momentos porque se me incrusto en el reloj quemándome el brazo con una luz muy enceguecedora

_-Usted ha agregado una nueva funcionalidad a su reloj de precisión, nombre original es "Lancer" El cual es capaz de hacer cualquier objeto NO orgánico con alguna de sus características, si usted lo necesita, su reloj de precisión puede hacer que el material que usted elija crear con el "Lancer" tenga todas sus cualidades y/o características-_ … creo que mi vida fue escrita para ser un parodia…

Pase con lo siguiente que era un rollo muy extraño de un metro de largo, el cual era hueco, y muy extraño… y pues… lo de siempre, puse la mano en la esfera y espere a que me diera sus características y escaneara mi reloj para quitar mi mano de una vez por todas…

_-Bienvenido, usted está enfrente a unas de las armas cortas más sencillas y practicas pero mortales que se hayan creado, con la capacidad de destruir objetos sólidos, y es multifuncional gracias al "Reloj de Precisión" de su mano derecha, usted puede tener una letal- _era relativamente extraño… pero me recordó a un juguete que tenía precisamente desde hace mucho tiempo… era un papel bond que recorte con 20 cm de ancho y como 3 metros de largo, me lo tenía que apretar bien en el dedo y simplemente cuando dirigía mi dedo hacia un lugar el rollo se deslizaba… generalmente lo usaba para molestar… tal vez sirva de la misma forma, pero como no quería ponérmelo aun, solo lo guarde en la mochila.

Pase el siguiente que era una especie de rombo con cables unidos a la figura, el cual me recordó muchas cosas a la vez… pero para no darle muchas vueltas al asunto solo toque la esfera, espere a que analizara el reloj, y después quite mi mano.

_-Si usted busca una buena armadura con multifuncionalidades jamás creada… usted ha hecho bien en consultar este artefacto, el rombo al que están unidos a los cables es el centro para la mejor armadura multifuncional con armamento incluido e infinidad de características, listo para la guerra llamada "UACS", y con el reloj de precisión usted será invencible, incluye uno de los mejores escudos de energía jamás creado, hecho de un material virtual y realmente indestructible, su único defecto es que es muy pesado, solo pruébelo y note los resultados-_ … creo que algo por fin, además del Reloj de Precisión, llamó mi atención… tampoco tenía tiempo de ponérmelo… así que solo lo guarde.

Pase con el siguiente que era un libro en extremo… muy extraño, tenía algo escrito en su pasta pero no lo pude deducir realmente, solo toque la esfera pero este… no reacciono, solo se quedó así hasta que decidí solo tomar el libro y ojearlo un poco, fue cuando reacciono la esfera.

_-Bienvenido, en ese libro se encuentra cientos de elixires sencillos de crear con efectos sumamente fuertes para mejorar todo aquello que se necesite según la necesidad del que le utilice, también dice lugares de recolección de ingredientes para los elixires, no solo eso sino mitos y leyendas tanto como lugares desconocidos listo para todo capaz de convertirse en una esfera interactiva de energía pura, capaz de agregarle una configuración en específico y en un libro para confundirse fácilmente con los de una biblioteca llamada… "Enciclopedy ALL" capaz de dar información de todo aquello que necesite incluyendo "Disparadores"- _creo… que después de todo si me va a servir… o tal vez me dé más problemas seguramente.

Pase con el siguiente que era una bitácora o si no mal recuerdo era lo que me dijo la esfera cuando la toque _–La bitácora… donde todo aquello que pasa en este mundo es automáticamente escrito aquí, sobre todo lo hecho en las paredes de este laboratorio y posibles sucesos futuros-_ a mí nunca me ha importado eso… incluso aun cuando estemos en este "universo" pero… creo que fue mi "madurez" la que me hizo reaccionar solo sentí que lo debía tomar… y así lo hice.

Pase con un noveno más bien decimo porque estoy seguro que aquel objeto me había llamado, pero creo que no fue así, solo era un amuleto sencillísimo con una esfera de madera y abajito de la misma esfera, solo decía en una inscripción bastante simple… AMULETO, extraño que fueran letras de nuestro idioma, y curioso que el pedestal fuera negro, sin esfera y sin vidrio protector…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Es muy bonito… madera pulida…-

…

…

…

…

…

_Sigue tus sueños… jamás los sigas a ellos…_

Un amuleto que cambiara toda tu vida no es TAN sorprendente ¿sabían?

Solo me lo lleve a la mano.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Por parte de Alejandro siendo cuidadoso con todo.

Estaba revisando todo a su disposición hasta que…

Se encendió la luz y por fin pudo ver el cabron.

-coño juro que agradeceré al wey que prendió este lugar- dijo aliviado de por fin poder bien.

Y buscando en los muchos cuartos que había por ahí solo se le ocurrió entrar a un cuarto que tenía interruptor propio, no alcanzo a ver muchos detalles de la entrada solo que había un letrero con inscripciones apenas visibles…

Era la bodega de armas o como también le conocen ARSENAL…

Y como Alejandro le gusta ese tipo de cosas no pudo contener su emoción.

-¡OH MY GOD!- dijo bien emocionado.

Se encontró con todo el arsenal en armas blancas del lugar… también estaban en pedestales blancos de lo que parecía ser mármol y con una esfera de vidrio incrustada a su lado… pero como el no tomo cursos de pensaduria lógica, (lo que te encuentras en la internet) no supo lo que hacía realmente esa esfera, hasta que por mero error se recargo en una de las esferas.

Para darse cuenta que el pedestal reacciono con una voz femenina algo robótica.

_-Bienvenido sea usted señor-_ ¿qué madres? Pensó Alejandro al ver la reacción del pedestal _–Si usted siempre necesito un arma blanca perfecta en todos los estados… ¡pues aquí se encuentra la "Mulord"! capaz de cambiar de forma y tamaño con solo el pensamiento, capaz de hacer técnicas jamás imaginadas incluyendo sus técnicas del arma original- _Y pues… como Alejandro siempre quiso una de esas, no dudo en romper el cristal… curioso que no hubiera hecho ruido.

-y bien como soy todo un PRO robare más cosas- y así le hizo, (¬¬) afortunadamente, como es SEMI-honrado, nada más robo 6 cosas… y nada más… mejor no doy esperanzas…-si no mal recuerdo… le hice… así- y toco la esfera del primer pedestal que le llamo la atención y la puso correctamente pues se dio cuenta de las marcas que tenía, mientras que el objeto que consulto parecía… ¿un tubo de ensayo?

_-Usted se encuentra frente a uno de los elixires interminables, capaz de reparar cualquier mal hecho o incluso maldiciones hechos con hechizos avanzados, capaz de incluso incubar, de hecho, es el mismo material para todos los experimentos vivos de este lugar-_ y pues… volvió a romper el vidrio el cabron, curioso que tampoco se cortara.

De paso y siguiendo caminando decidió ver más minuciosamente las cosas que había por ahí… hasta que se encontró unos ropajes con pantalón incluido de una forma hecha muy parecida a la camiseta que se veían normales a simple vista… -Bien volvamos a hacerlo- y poniendo su manita… solo espero a que respondiera.

_-Usted parece un señor estratégico, pues aquí le ofrecemos un traje sencillo aparentemente, pero modificado para tener varios equipamientos y bolsos ocultos para cualquier comodidad, incluso con la capacidad de tener compartimientos de navajas ocultas e incluso espadas, que no engañe su tamaño pues incluso tiene la capacidad de hacer ligeras las cosas e incluso camuflarse y cambiar de color de manera altamente sencilla-_ que cabron que me encuentre cosas así la verdad.

Y siguiendo con lo de siempre… levanto el cristal protector… saco el traje… y rompió el vidrio… curioso que el cristal no se hubiera roto tanto, solo al contorno de su puño.

Siguiendo más adelantito… vio lo que parecía un peto, más bien parecía playera interior… dejando eso de lado… solo se apuró a poner la manita y esperar a que no fuera tan larga la plática.

_-¿Buscando una accesibilidad rápida? Este ropaje es capaz de soportar golpes y objetos punzocortantes, con un diseño jamás creado con la utilidad de ser usado debajo de la ropa y ser flexible y estirarle llegando a más de 100 metros, pero tampoco con tanta facilidad muy parecida a la cota y capaz de soportar calores mayores a los 1000°, incluye la capacidad de mantener el calor corporal a la misma temperatura-_ esta… si esta… BIEN cabron… y de nuevo… haciendo el mismo proceso… curioso que de la nada haya sacado un mazo… a no… es su Mulord… mamadas que no se diera cuenta de lo que es capaz la Mulord…

Siguiendo de paso andaba buscando que otra cosa más le interesaba… y en esas… se encontró con un saquito… un saquito de piel que estaba siendo amarrado por una raíz… se encontraba en un pedestal que tenía su esfera hecha piedra, era tan blanco que hasta lastimaba los ojos, y pues… al intentar poner la mano en la esfera (No sabía si en verdad reaccionaria) se resbalo y se dio un buen madrazo… rompió el cristal… y le cayó el contenido del saco encima de él… Lo que si le afecto, es que sintió que esa cosa estaba viva porque sintió como si ese polvo le abriera la piel para comérselo de adentro hacia afuera… curioso que no sonara la alarma tampoco… CURIOSO que se pudiera abrir así como así el cristal…

_-El contenido de este saco de piel sirve para aumentar todas las capacidades de aquel que lo use, con poder semilimitado incluido, con mayores resultados en el deporte de parkour, solo póngase esto encima y será capaz de vencer a su enemigo fácilmente, incluso con la peculiaridad de ser tan ágil como el viento y reducir el cansancio casi al máximo-_ …vale madres yo que lo quería guardar… bueno eso no cuenta… bueno ese no conto la neta… curioso que siendo un arsenal estén este tipo de cosas… y curioso que se levantara así como así… no noto jamás que la esfera se volviera vidrio de nuevo.

Y en una de esas… se encontró con unas vendas… unas vendas anormalmente blancas pero a la vez tan acolchonadas (estaba muy grande el rollo) y pues… hizo lo de siempre…

_-Esta venda es capaz de mantener el calor corporal e incluso detectar las necesidades en temperatura, es reusable y se tiene que lavar con agua fría o caliente, jamás tibia, incluso se desinfecta de forma autónoma, estimula la regeneración e inhibe el cansancio-_ que mamadas con unas simples vendas… pero bueno… y como se veía delicada esa tela, solo levanto en cristal… y se fue a la siguiente… no sin antes voltearse y destruir el vidrio… esto debería de estar en la enfermería... ¿con que madres rompió el vidrio?

Supongo que… este sería el último… se encontró con lo más parecido a unas semillas junto a unos colgantes y brazaletes con tallado hermoso y único, eran 6 brazaletes, eran pares y eran 3 modelos, por lo tanto, la primera era una serpiente emplumada de un tono de bronce, la siguiente era un especie de águila de un tono de plata, el siguiente era un dragón de un tono de oro, y el collar era un cuervo (por su forma y pico) de un tono de platinum. Y las semillas por su puesto, incluso de un lado estaban unos guantes pequeños de niño… justo a su medida (XD) de color negro, y pues… solo puso su mano en el pedestal.

_-usted lo merece, estos amuletos son capaces de aumentar la fuerza y otras habilidades a niveles increíbles, la serpiente aumenta la fuerza, el águila aumenta la destreza, y el dragón aumenta la resistencia, y en tanto al cuervo, aumenta los sentidos al máximo incluido el salto y velocidad, en tanto a las semillas es capaz de restaurar la energía e incluso aumentarla a todos sus límites en un plazo de una hora, se puede replantar, aquí se encuentran 10 semillas, Los guantes aumentan el agarre y causa un efecto de hacer más ligero su cuerpo, sin riesgos de efectos secundarios, incluso se puede usar siempre, pero se recomienda quitárselos en la noche para mejores resultados-_ que… CABRON ¡es un cuervo! Y como es su animal favorito, dio un puñetazo TAN cabron que ahora si sonó el ruido, se rompió bien cabron el cristal, se cortó, y sonó la alarma, solo para que explotara después de sonar 10 segundos.

Y Rápido se apuró a correr… pero… sintió que debía voltear a un lado… en un pedestal… de color negro, sin esfera o vidrio protector, se encontraba una gema no mayor a los 5 centímetros, con forma de rombo, arriba de lado derecho era de color rojo, de lado izquierdo era azul, debajo de la gema de lado derecho de color café, y de lado izquierdo de color un tanto transparente pero con tono blanco y en el centro un tono amarillo, en los bordes había un líquido parecido al alquitrán de color negro.

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Es muy bello…-

…

…

…

…

…

_No todo lo que brilla es oro._

Y por pensar que era un lindo objeto decorativo… Cambiará su vida totalmente.

Solo se lo llevo a la mano.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Por parte de Cesar andaba manoseando una que otra cosa.

Andaba inspeccionando todo lo que se encontraba en ese extraño lugar.

En una de esas… jalo una palanca… y se encendió la fucking luz.

-Que cabron soy…- dijo satisfecho.

En otro lugar del laboratorio

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro… y comenzó a moverse toda la maquinaria que se encontraba en aquel lugar… en una computadora apareció el plano de un especie de alacrán mecánico señalando las más de 10 armas disponibles que se le estaba agregando y...

Volviendo a los hechos

Cesar se dio cuenta que se metió a un cuarto… Tal vez era la armería porque ahí se encontraban armas muy raras.

-No mames cabron…- se puso a ver las cosas que estaban encima de los pedestales blancos de un material que parecía ser mármol… o yeso… quien sabe.

En una de esas se dio cuenta de las esferas de vidrio incrustadas que hay en cada uno de los pedestales y que tenían marcar para poner la mano.

-¿para qué será esto?- se refería a las esferas… y toco una en especial… apretó con fuerza la esfera de un pedestal que tenía una pistola de esas antiguas que tenía un cañón bastante largo… incluso estaba hecha de madera.

_-Bienvenido,-_ ¿qué coño_? Le comenzó a hablar el pedestal con una voz "ALGO" femenina y real-Esta pistola será una de las más viejas y antiguas, pero con la única capacidad de poder matar creaturas fantásticas y todo aquello que puede regenerarse pierda esa habilidad Incluso es capaz de matar los seres inmortales en general, incluso llega a herir a lo inmaterial, sus balas se recargan al paso de 5 minutos cada bala mejor apodada "Santander"-_ hay… wey… y con lo imprudente que es… rompió el cristal… y se cortó la mano… afortunadamente no hubo hemorragia… para su suerte. (¬¬)

No mames… ojala que hubiera más cosas por acá…

Y buscando algo que robarse… se encontró con algo… algo que nunca pensó que encontraría… un saco… ¿Abrigo? negro elegante estilo smoking (realmente no era uno) más unos pantalones negros de lo que parecía ser mezclilla junto con unas botas y guantes.

…

Me recuerda a Alucard.

Y haciendo lo de siempre… rompió el cristal con el mango de la pistola… afortunadamente se acordó de tocar la esfera después…

_-Bienvenido, Este saco es imposible de quemar tanto como traspasar, capaz de guardar más cosas de las previstas con sus bolsos, mantiene el calor corporal e incluso calienta a una velocidad mayor a cualquiera cuidando de no incomodar a su usuario, funciona también como amortiguador, la única desventaja es que es muy pesada cuando se moja, incluso hace capaz de que se golpee lo inmaterial-_ no mames… creo… que mejor la quemo… naaa… mejor me la llevo (creo que es mejor recordar que él es imprudente y descuidado) pero afortunadamente descubrió que se podía abrir el cristal.

Y siguiendo más adelante…

Se encontró con lo que parecía ser más o menos una especie de escopeta recortada.

-Como la de él de ciencias- (este extra será contado más adelante)

Y pues… toco la esfera…

_-Bienvenido, usted tal vez conozca este tipo de armas, la más antigua tal vez, pero con un poder jamás antes visto para este tipo de armas, capaz de abrir literalmente a quien reciba sus balas, con un rango de puntería bajo por el rebote en el cañón, pero si se usa correctamente es capaz de incluso destruir estructuras, sus balas se recargan cada minuto, incluso con la misma capacidad de la "Santander"-_ y con gusto la usare aunque no entendí ni una mierda. (¬-¬)

Siguiendo para delante se encontró con una especie de esfera (aprecia incluso de navidad) y pues… solo toco la esfera del pedestal…no se dio cuenta que estaba hecha piedra, pero no respondió en absoluto solo se le ocurrió tocarlo directamente a ver qué pasaba… la esfera sí que pudo haberse usado para navidad porque se abrió y se le vio su interior vacío, incluso se rompió con un sonido anormalmente alto como si hubiera roto un cristal… y cobro vida haciéndose un polvo y metiéndose debajo de la uña de cesar… era como sentir vidrio molido recorrer tus venas… se comenzó a retorcer en el sueño y a sufrir y a gritar por el espantoso dolor que sentía.

_-Esta esfera fue creada para conseguir un poder muy alto y si se quiere comparar, se puede referir al fuego, haciéndole un poco más frágil… pero haciendo que sus ataques sean incluso más poderosos que la de sus contrincantes, también le hace adoptar una postura de batalla mejor y reducir el cansancio casi al máximo-_

…

Fue tan doloroso lo que le paso a cesar que incluso se fue cojeando…

…

-Ni madres que eso lo agregare a mi lista de navidad…-

Siguiendo adelante…

Esto se está haciendo… eh… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco? ¿Canónico? Tal vez…

El asunto es que más adelante se encontró con una especie de… no sé cómo describirlo… ¿Un amuleto de metal rojo con una cola es escorpión dentro de un especie de triangulo?

_-Este amuleto sirve para en caso de tener hemorragias no morir tan fácilmente por desangrado, incluso a niveles sobrehumanos , Funcionando como una especie de veneno que coagula la sangre pero no lo suficiente para que corra por las venas y al momento de quitarse dejar de coagularse, incluso aumenta el ritmo cardiaco y de recuperación de sangre a una velocidad jamás antes vista de 100 mililitros por minuto, incluso aumenta los químicos neuronales como la adrenalina haciendo el efecto de ver el tiempo "lento", no se recomienda usar por más de 24 horas para no afrontar complicaciones o efectos secundarios, la cantidad de sangre que puede soportar este amuleto para seguir sin problemas es de 1 litro, y puede mantener el aspecto físico normal, se puede pelear sin sangre pero se tiene que recuperar el limite antes establecido en 15 minutos si no se desea morir, capaz de revivir muertos por hemorragia o desangrado- _Creo que me conviene esta madre, curioso que estuviera abierto el cristal… solo por esta vez…

Por último se encontró con una especie de… espada común y corriente… como la vio con un aura muy extraña, solo toco la esfera del pedestal…

_-Esta sable, aunque sencillo, se puede lanzar con un proyectil sin cambiar de rumbo ni siquiera por el aire, con una punta tan afilada que atraviesa casi cualquier metal, con poco filo a los lados, pero con mucha facilidad de controlar, su aura es debido a que el arma esta poseída por un demonio que gusta de matar, ayuda a que el sable jamás se rompa, se comprobó que no hay riesgo de posesión y solo tendrá un dueño toda la vida-_ Y como siempre… más bien solo agarro el pedestal, lo tiro, y saco el sable…

Caminando por el lugar hacia la salida se encontró con un pedestal, que juraría, nunca se encontraba ahí, un pedestal negro sin esfera como las demás y sin vidrio protector, solo con una flor plantada en un poco de tierra… era una rosa… no era roja, este era escarlata…

…

…

…

-Se la voy a regalar a alguien-

…

…

_La flor más bella es la más venenosa._

En esa flor se encontraba la clave del universo, en las manos equivocada, y eso cambiaría su vida.

Solo se lo llevo a la mano.

…

…

…

…

…

Por Fanny… bueno… parecía que estuviera en un museo… viendo e intentando leer y deducir las escrituras…

Y como dicen, la luz vino al mundo y con ella la mujer más hermosa, se habían prendido las luces.

¡Qué lindo!

Pensaba mientras estiraba los brazos hacia los lados y adfdfsgadfgadfgadfg.

Y entonces avanzo hacia un cuarto que estaba bien adornado…

Curioso que estuviera bien adornado en la sala de experimentos y fuerzas experimentales.

Había muchos pedestales y escritorios con libros y notas con símbolos bien extraños… lo que si destacaba de todos esos símbolos es que siempre se encontraba un círculo que mantenía el orden a todo.

Y con lo refinada que es ella se dedicó a ver los pedestales… los cuales les gusto demasiado porque parecía mármol blanco pulido…

Y en una de esas toco por error una esfera de lo que parecía ser cristal…

_-Bienvenida,- _¿uh? Le hablo una especie de voz femenina mecánica_–Usted se encuentra frente a el amplificador de energía con aspecto más sencillo para engañar a quien crea que usted es débil, pero se lo pensaran dos veces al escuchar el nombre "UMTER" capaz de aumentar el conocimiento y fuerzas y energías experimentales, o en resumidas palabras, se le podría llamar "magia"-_ magia…

Y con lo fanática que ella es a Harry Potter, y a Halo como a Alejandro…

Como niñita chiquita saco el… ¿báculo? y se lo llevo y para bromear un poco se lo metió debajo de la ropa.

Siguiendo de paso siguió viendo los pedestales… después de un rato se dio cuenta que todos tenían algo en especial y entonces busco las esferas para ver sus características.

Una de la que le llamo la atención era un anillo con una piedra irisada con los colores del arcoíris de un lado en la parte posterior y en la parte… emmm… ¿Anterior? Más bien atrás del anillo había unas tiras muy chicas con los 7 colores del arcoíris por supuesto pero de un color MUY vivo.

_-Bienvenida, Este es un amuleto capaz de aumentar el flujo de energía a través de su cuerpo como a su alrededor, siendo capaz de pedir prestada la energía de los seres vivos que le rodeen, incluso aumenta las capacidades de flujo-_ y como ella es la única capaz de comprender esas madres… agarro el anillo, se lo puso, y como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar, metió su mano bajo su suetercito, se veía tan adshfdhjdgfsgh.

Y dejando eso de lado, se encontró con un pedestal azul, en ella se encontraba una gema muy bonita de un tono celeste de unos 10 cm de diámetro, tan mono el pedestal, que ni siquiera tenía esfera…

¿?

Entonces solo se le ocurrió tomarla porque se veía inofensiva…

Y al tocarla reacciono, comenzó a vibrar, comenzó a levitar ligeramente, se fracciono en muchas esferas, las más pequeñas se dirigieron hacia su cuello para formar un collar, y la única más grande salió disparada hacia la frente de Fanny cayendo de espaldas.

-Ouchie-

Curioso que al intentar buscar la gema en su frente no se encontraba nada, pero de pronto le comenzó a dar una migraña muy dura, sentía como si le taladraran el cerebro, en este caso la frente, al menos no dolía tanto como el esperaba.

_-La gema celeste le ayuda a memorizar los disparadores más fácilmente para mayor utilidad, incluso le otorga beneficios imperceptibles que le ayudaran en el frente, incluso moldea información para no olvidar nada, se sentirá tan ligera como el agua y reducir el cansancio casi al máximo-_

…

Solo se levantó tomándose con una mano la cabeza y revisando su nuevo collar celeste que parecía cambiar ligeramente de colores.

…

Siguiendo caminando por ahí se encontró con un especie de libro con algo implantado en medio que era una especie de… ¿remolino? Era un libro que tenía en medio (como si fuera una marca) algo pegado que pareciera ser una especie de mica que tenía en su superficie lo más parecido a una crema hecha en un remolino perfecto, más bien parecía plástico o yogurt.

Y viendo que era muy bonito… (Y como ella no es crédula [Agarro las cosas porque le parecía divertido que su creador tuviera tanta "Imaginación"])

_-Bienvenida, Este libro junto con su marca si se usa correctamente y de manera responsable, le suministrara por toda la vida de un estimulante para curar las heridas y cicatrizarlas instantáneamente, y en cuestión al libro, contener todos los disparadores conocidos y con todos sus detalles y métodos de uso con el único detalle que su efecto tranquilizante es pobre, y en caso de que la marca se acabe, lo que deje detrás será capaz de darle un secreto jamás antes visto u oído-_ y como a ella le gustaba el yogurt… se lo robo… olía a… ¿Qué caraj…?

Y más adelante… se encontró con lo más bonito jamás antes visto… ¡UN TRAJE DE MAGO! (o en este caso hechicera toda incluida [Sombrero oscuro, capa azul oscuro y un moño rojo escarlata]) muy bonito y decorado. (Si se le prestara atención tiene un bordado de dibujos muy bonitos grabados en todos lados solo que es imperceptible a menos que se vea contra el sol)

Y como andaba bien emocionada… perdió la esfera hasta que se tropezó y su frente pego contra la esfera… curiosa que hasta ahora tuviera marcas para poner una forma en específico la mano.

_-Bienvenida, Este traje, como en los viejos cuentos de hadas, aumenta las destrezas experimentales en flujo de energía, hecho de un material que presta la energía de su alrededor sin necesidad de dar un "cambio" aunque en menor cantidad, es muy efectivo, además está hecha de las salamandras de fuego y armiños árticos, dando una resistencia tanto al fuego como al frio-_ y como esta bonito… se lo puso…

Y dispuesta a irse se encontró con una especie de esfera de fiesta que se puede sostener con las dos manos con rocas o runas muy bonitas de 5 colores (Azul, rojo, amarillo, café, [aunque también variaba a verde pero a decir verdad, aunque no fieras daltónico y aunque estés totalmente de cercas, jurarías que son los 2 al mismo tiempo]. Blanco y gris) que hasta parecía artesanal porque estaba hecho de materiales simples que se encuentra en cualquier rancho, descartando el hecho de que parece estar hecho a mano… incluía también que en uno de sus lados se encontraba un sol con los 7 colores del arcoíris agregando el rosa y en el centro una piedra de blanco y negro mezclado en un remolino, encima de un pedestal negro y carente de su esfera de vidrio a su lado o tan siquiera un vidrio protector haciéndole distintivo de todos.

…

…

…

-¡Que mono!-

…

…

_La piedra de la desesperación es la más hermosa a los ojos de la ignorancia._

Una piedra que no sirve frente a la luz ni a la oscuridad, quema todo aquello en las manos de la neutralidad.

Solo se la llevo a la mano

…

…

…

…

Por Luis… el no vio ningún interés en absoluto…

Y de repente… sintiéndose como todo un enigma… se prendieron las luces dejando ver al ser más grande, gordo, seboso y feo jamás antes visto por ningún ser…

Momento…

Era Luis…

No había diferencia…

Por extrañas razones termino en la bóveda de armas pesadas del tipo explosivo.

En esa bóveda se encontraban pedestales de un material blanco a los ojos de Luis que sostenían objetos varios distintos unos de otros con esferas de un material parecido al cristal incrustado en el mismo…

Y como él es un pinche enigma…

Puso su mano en una esfera de un pedestal que contenía lo más parecido a una Magnum, dándose una ligera idea de lo que podía pasar, ayudaba un poco el hecho el que tuviera marcas de una mano pintada en la esfera.

_-Bienvenido, -le respondió una voz femenina (al menos perfectamente para el)- esta arma es la más peligrosa, pues es capaz de disparar más de 1200 proyectiles por minuto dejando solo restos de lo que antiguamente era su objetivo, siendo arma pesada y ligera a la vez, se puede usar incluso en un combate cerrado, no se recomienda hacerse a quemarropa-_ y como conoce la diferencia entre armas y armas… se la agarro.

Siguiendo más adelante se encontró con una especie de chaleco antibalas… más parecido a los modelos de la compañía Barret Firearms en un pedestal cualquiera.

Viendo que estaba bien cabron…

-Bienvenido, este prototipo de chaleco aunque sin terminar, es capaz de recibir incluso golpes de arietes de los más modernos sin siquiera moverse un poco, claro depende también de la masa de su ocupante-

…

Luis respondió al llamado…

…

Siguiendo de paso con las pocas cosas que había ahí…

Se encontró con lo más parecido a una planta muy bella muy verde dentro de un contenedor que estaba sobre un pedestal más o menos verde… o café se confundía demasiado los colores, siendo apenas una planta de 2 centímetros totalmente verde junto con algo de tierra a sus… ¿Pies? Más bien raíces, cuya esfera estaba hecha roca siendo incapaz de ser activada, y como no le vio problema… solo la toco…

Maldice su suerte hasta ahora.

La planta comenzó a crecer por su dedo a un ritmo anormal… no encuentra termino para describir su velocidad a la que comenzó a consumirlo, pero lo envolvió totalmente, se había caído de espaldas por la impresión, y en un momento de desesperación intento liberarse pero la planta comenzó a envolverlo como un pitón hasta que su vista fue cubierta por las plantas, las plantas lo comenzaron a comprimir dándole una posición fetal dentro de las rices, de un momento a otro comenzó a asfixiarse y comprimirse, aparte de que sentía que la planta se metía por su piel, siendo tan afilado el corte que apenas lo sentía, sintiendo su fin cerca… de repente se desenvolvió como si hubiera desaparecido de repente esa extraña planta.

_-La planta en su interior, aunque siendo un parasito, le facilitara la vida reduciéndole el hambre y en caso de perder algún miembro será reemplazado y recobrara su forma original al minuto, y en caso de ser desintegrado, solo ser necesario un trozo de su ser para revivir, conservara todos sus aspectos físicos, haciéndole tan fuerte como la tierra, incluyendo el reducir el cansancio casi al máximo-_

…

Camino y volteando hacia atrás como si esperaras que un compañero se diera cuenta de una broma tuya.

…

Siguiendo de largo se encontró con un pedestal común y corriente (afortunadamente) con lo más parecido a un tubo hueco junto con un rectángulo más o menos de su calibre y entonces toco la esfera para irse lo más rápido posible.

-Bienvenido, esta arma pesada llamada "Zooker" capaz de destruir bunkers incluso subterráneos con un radio de explosión llegando a los 7 metros máximo con todas las estadísticas a su favor, su munición es recargable con 5 minutos pues sus proyectiles se encuentran compuestos de plasma, siendo así, el arma pesada más eficiente hasta ahora- y como él es… no se… un "Tank" solo la agarro y lo colgó con su correa… ¿De dónde coño la saco?

Y a punto de irse se encontró con un arma muy extraña, siendo de un modelo en extremo futurístico, pues parecía que tenía "Cristales" incrustados y del lado de atrás se encontraban dos… ¿Palos? Que parecía que tenía un chip que quemaba todo cada vez que se ponía un objeto entre esas 2 varas, se encontraba sobre un pedestal negro sin esfera o incluso vidrio protector, juraría que no había ninguno con esas características en esa sala…

…

…

…

-Que cabron-

…

…

_El ser que lo encuentre, se lo encontrara en frecuente._

Era el arma del ser más poderoso incapaz de entrar al laboratorio.

Solo se lo llevo a la mano.

…

…

…

Paso mucho rato desde que Salí de ese extraño cuarto de artefactos artilugios y demás mamadas, comencé a explorar en lo que parecía ser, la sala más grande de todo el lugar.

-santa mierda…- dije yo al pasarme una imagen de algo que extrañamente sin reconocerlo me asqueo.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Fanny, por fin la encuentro… y no la quería realmente al lado mío en este PRECISO momento…

-Emmm… ¡mira allá!- (Por favor, por favor que se encuentre algo allá)

-¿Qué es eso?- (YES… YES…)

watch?v=7B5IoT09-0U

Donde señale se encontraba algo así como un órgano cristalino que estaba incubando 7 creaturas y un cristal o más bien un objeto con forma de átomo en un tono grisáceo que estaba conectado a los seres…

Mi maldita estupidez nos condenó a todos…

…

Hagas lo que hagas, no hagas ninguna estupi…

-¡MIREN!-

Valimos… madres…

Se nos acercaron todos

-¿Qué es esta madre?- dijo cesar y Alejandro al ver la… ¿Cosa?

-Realmente… no lo sé…- dije yo al ver la "Cosa" pero después de abrir mi carpeta de memorias… me encontré una de las funcionalidades de mi Reloj –Creo que sé que es esto- sorprendió a todos y entonces… con mi mano derecha comencé a apuntar hacia la "Cosa" y comencé a apretar botones al azar… REALMENTE… sorprendió a todos… quien sabe porque… hasta que di en el correcto… salió un especie de laser que reviso de arriba abajo la "Cosa" y entonces…

_-Escaneando… Escaneado finalizado-_ El Reloj saco una voz… masculina… muy humana por cierto _-Este objeto incuba seres muy poderosos creados a través de la experimentación de este laboratorio, tardaran en madurar mucho tiempo, en tanto al objeto no se recomienda interactuar con él, pues traerá problemas en caso de hacerlo-_

-Y eso es lo que es- dije triunfante.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso que traes en la mano-

-oh… esto… bueno…-

-¡Miren!- Por extrañas razones Cesar tenía "mi" el amuleto en su mano mostrándola a todos –Que amuleto tan sencillo- dijeron todos incluyendo a cesar al ver el amuleto, mientras tanto yo con cara de póker en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

-¿Qué dice aquí?- dijo Alejandro al ver las letras.

-Dice… -No le entendía realmente- Amuleto… Esperen…- dijo cesar al ver "algo" curioso

Y aclarando su garganta

-Oteluma- dijo cesar filosófico

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajadsjkhajakjahjahgfdhdfgdsfksd! ¡Buena esa tío!- dijo Alejandro partiéndose de la risa –Falta que debajo de uno de nosotros salga una runa de miles de años, sacando volando al wey que estaba arriba, y cayendo se golpeara con la piedra como si fuera el banquito de "Scary Movie", y la piedra con cosas escritas que cambiarían nuestra vida-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Piensen cuidadosamente esto… Los 5… en una misma toma… los 4 revisando mi amuleto… yo al fondo con cara de póker… y cada cosa que decía Alejandro pasaba exactamente conmigo…

Una vez terminado…

-Hey Daniel ¿dónde estás?- dijo Luis al ver que no me encontraba con ellos.

-¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?- dijo Fanny.

-Le propuse matrimonio al suelo…- dije yo mareado.

…

Creo que lo malinterpreto con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Cesar.

-Hey Cesar… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- dijo Alejandro al ver lo que llevaba cargando.

-¿uh…? O… esto… bueno…- dijo cesar al no saber REALMENTE que era.

-A ver…- dijo Alejandro al inspeccionar la cosa que tenía en su mano.

-Yo también tengo algo parecido- dijo Fanny uniéndose al grupo mientras era seguida por Luis.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Solo estaban viendo sus cosas… no eran TAN crédulos como para pensar que lo que tenían en verdad funcionaban… solo veían la vistosidad de las cosas que tenían en sus manos…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Por mi parte…

Me quede revisando la piedra…

Como describirla…

Era una roca decagonal con 30 centímetros de apotema y un metro de altura, tenía varios escritos, pero solo de un lado era legible, pues los demás lados, aunque decían exactamente lo mismo, les faltaban partes, estaban parcial o totalmente destruida, borrada como si le hubieran pasado lima, o simplemente desaparecida. (Huecos del tamaño del lado del decágono) y simplemente aún se me dificultaba, y como olvide que el reloj podía traducir, yo con lógica y conocimiento me puse a leerlo… tenía más de 10 idiomas de la tierra y 2 lenguas que no parecían de la tierra, si no de aquí, y el idioma que predominaba era el latín… Extraño en verdad…

-Veamos… aquí dice… -Y traduciendo del idioma cualquiera que fuera el que se encontraba en la piedra… lo traduje al idioma de las mamadas, Spoilers, mensajes subliminales y los "MLG"- bla bla bla; blablablá; bal, bal, ajfds; y luego ajam, y entonces todos fadkdfhkajhd; y el destructor cósmico universal y hdfsfkjjjjearsthgbdocugnadsadklsf; Freddy Fazbear y fnafsdfagadg; va a ver FNAF hasta el 10 y dssafdfasdfs; todos morirán por el asdfsasdfgafsds; y vino jebuz cristo el robot del futuro y fssshjfsgkfdgf; y Adrian Brody se fue al sol y sfahkjfhkajs; y los "Tanks" son los más poderosos del universo de left 4 dead 2 y adfadsfadsgfdsdfs; Hagas lo que hagas no invoquen a corrufsakjfafasdkj; Todos los fanfictions son reales tanto como los de Taringa como los de Fanfiction y hjdfshfskdfagka; Nesilsarato estuvo aquí y también CkakjdskjfaMLGhdjhads; y entonces vine yo con una profecía y salvo a equestklgaklfhdskl; y entonces fui corrompido y mate a todos y la luz de la esperanza murió y entonces fasdfjhdsjgfasf; y muchas coshas pasaron y Final Feliz… jsfkljldsjfhdskfh; y entonces rompimos la cuarta pared y fdfhjgffjdgsfkjads; y luego tuvimos una orgia bíblica e hicimos el amor a lo bestia y sdfkjdsfjkdfssdfgsadd; Varios "Writers" hicieron una orgia con Yasmin y asdfdsafgadsgfjhgfjfds; entonces me hice gay y lo hice con braeburfdsafadsf; y después vino big Brian y Mac con pitos deformes y afsjdshfjgfjhdfs; entonces fui "Bronyficado" y entonces fdshjkgfkjfajgfjfgjdfs; Y después nos demandaron por múltiples infracciones de Copyright y fdshjfgfasdjgfhhgadfgadfhas; y entonces Nesilsarato vino con su consolador de 7 metros con 20 centímetros de diámetro y fsdhfdsgjgjhfhasd; y le agrego el arma mortal que es la "Peppa" la cual nos hizo destrucción anal a todos y fdshgdsjgfdsagfsjdhfdsjhk; y todos quedaron embarazados en la orgia y fdsgjfdjgjdshhklfdsjh; y nos pusieron una concha de su madre y fdsagfsgsfsdf; y vino dross e hizo la técnica de la tormenta perturbadora y ghdsjgfffffffffffdslkdfsa y vino mc donalds y fsdgffdggadfgfdgjkhkgfklklllffs; y por ultimo vino spiderman y los villanos más poderosos del universo y fdsjhkjlgsakldsfhkñlgfj; y nos gustan los MLG y hjdskjaskjfds; y al final acabo conque "Todo fue un sueño" y gfdmlgdsjasddsfkjadskfdjdiuyerwgqeknvpocxpoldsfskiovsvsajiodjiov… temsadefsoiarlevelteneseseteescipiFGFADSFÑLGJKALDGDLGKDFÑHKADOAITRQIOUNBF8ADZCX789Q54Y891DSIUC89UQE84RJD…FSKJBFDHCU1210102101010210108Y78VC83411G389VIKLCXJVCPXXZCV{QDFÑPDFBAD{ADPO´CXC{ÑVLXC´VLOADÓGR´PO+PHUTHO*QWEN{LeayeNTH3NTA'ESTHO.y,MESHAKES{SUMIVIMANES090'32432¿'()/#()#!)()$/IludfssmincatiW:cñp¨*[_Mo0ntain3{wed$LCXblaz3*IT{{LKCJZXICJDFO&%!#()=!¡?$()&/!$[]*¨ñ[¨ññ[¿fdopgdTEICTM360nosocope213casSADFMSOIARLVL10SCTSCP- Dije yo apenas entendiendo lo que decía la runa, O AL MENOS lo que decía yo…

_-Pendejo que estas tío-_ dijo _Betrayal_… juraría que tiene una cara de decepción brutal _–No andes de wey nos van a condenar a todos… No rompas la cuarta pared, muralla y panel, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, además… joderas a quien sea que controle esta dimensión tan mamada-_

-Hay si wey… como si esto fuera controlado por un subnormal que le quita la suficiente lógica al universo como para casi explotarlo- dije yo de forma medio sarcástica

_-…sabes que… no me importa lo que hagas, aunque piensa bien lo que haces, cada acción que hagas cambiara tu futuro de uno forma u otra, y aunque no lo parezca, mataras poco a poco a tu alrededor, me voy y jamás regresare a menos de que mi presencia sea necesitada-_

-…De acuerdo… traidor…-

…

…

…

-Dejándonos de mamadas… a ver… pongámonos serios… Esto va y viene… Diciendo así comienza El principio del nudo…- dije yo viendo… muy… cuidadosamente… lo que estaba escrito -…- apenas si entendía y repasaba mentalmente lo que decía para evitar decir una incoherencia…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Noli me tangere… Praeteritum, praesens et futurum, unum… quod ultimum est ad comedendum et ad futuram vitam habere virtutem… "El pasado se alzara para devorar al presente, y dar vida al futuro" El ser que lo desee muerto morirá en respuesta… La flor… negra que nació… destruyo todo a su alrededor… solo pedía una disculpa… Procura ser tan grande…. que todos… quieran alcanzarte… pero sigue siendo humilde… que todos quieran estar contigo… Pues… venimos del mismo polvo de estrellas… como tú… y como yo… como ellos y nosotros… somos todos iguales… y no hay nadie que rebase el poder de otro… pues le pedimos la misma energía… y moriremos siempre con ella… hasta que por fin… le tengamos que regresar ese polvo… para formar parte del firmamento… Fate Stay Night… El cerebro es embustero… el corazón es verdadero… pues de que sirve ser rico y poderoso… si tienes el corazón frio y roto… Todo lo que hagamos en la vida… puede mejorar o empeorar nuestro destino… Nunca te confíes… pero nunca te rindas… Por más amenazador que parezca… solo necesitas una rama de roble… para destruir al ser más poderoso… jamás permitas que el dolor ni el sufrimiento te corrompa… pues la mayor estupidez de la raza… es que la luz blanca de la esperanza se vuelva de un rojo escarlata como la sangre… para al último… pertenecer a la infinita oscuridad… los 6 elementos de la salvación… jamás corrompidos deben ser… pues hasta el brillo del cometa…. Puede extinguirse en pleno vuelo… y esos son… *f*ct*, P*d*r, *e*a*io*, a*o*, M**d*, *o*i*a, jamás dejar caer en el abismo de la desesperación… Aquella dadiva eximia de erizadas litúrgicas, redoma y bruñe a su alrededor… Nunca se deba ser inútil… pues el regresara… El arcángel de sangre, cielos, y tiempos caídos… jamás será tu aliado… pues él pertenece a la locura… aquí comienza la crónica y la antigüedad de la raza… el todo y el nada comienza y termina… los cielos se caen… y con ellos el arcángel… bien se sabe y se dice… la esperanza es lo último que muere… los esquiroles también… pero ni la esperanza es suficiente para mantenerla viva… toma cuenta… le damos más importancia a la gente que muere que no suma a la estadística… que cuando viva hacia el mejor entorno para todos aquellos a su alrededor… eso era lo correcto… y por nada más lo hizo… Noli me tangere… El perro del infierno abre las puertas… perdió toda cordura…conocido por muchos… dicho por pocos… con capacidad de mantener… a quien sin nombre ni apellido es por todos conocido… lucifer y su hermano crearon juntos… Cancerberos corrompido enfrente de nosotros… amenazando con traer el viento del pecado… regalo delicioso para quien fuera asqueroso… ¿Ves el hermoso paisaje y el reino frente a ti…? Si… Pues no es tuyo…. Pertenece a tu amo y señor… lancer…. El arma llamada… "ammm, emmm, ummm…" lonkissiuz… con la que fue atravesado… los dioses… es capaz de atravesar la esperanza… y con ella corrompida… morirán todos… pues se podrá dividir… en la destrucción… el rezo del hombre perdido de ninguna parte… traerá la destrucción de la oscuridad… y con ella… la paz restaurada… ¿hace cuánto…? ¿Qué ya no sueñas con arañas…? Pues el peor ejercito… tiene cuervos volando encima de ellos… arañas… lobos… dragones… magos de fuego… el minotauro del tártaro… la catapulta de la destrucción… e incluso su general… la semejanza y la congruencia… no es igual… el dragón universal… aunque de día… tendrá el cosmos en sus escamas… la gloria es instantánea… la vida nos exige compromiso… la mayoría de nuestros prójimos… no lo hace… consigo mismo… ideología… familia… miseria… hambre… enfermedad… guerra… ignorancia… explotación… subdesarrollo… deshumanización… "…" las nuvias de tormenta… arrasaran todo a su paso… si necesitas llorar… yo te podría enseñar cómo puede llover… con… _Scarlett Larmes_… "supongo se refiere a lagrimas escarlatas…" una vez… hace poco… me preguntaste porque afirmaba que te tenía miedo… como de costumbre… no supe contestarte nada… en parte precisamente por ese miedo que te tengo… estas mentalmente enfermo… la enfermedad que te injuria… no es nada más que un desbordamiento de la enfermedad mental… _Seek and destroy…_ dicen que la sombra del pecado es más poderosa que la del alma… _Syluen atque Wanvere_ están hambrientos… si no sois feliz con lo que tenéis… ¿Qué os hace pensar que serás feliz con lo que te hace falta…? A la gente que amáis… ala que de verdad amas… jamás muere… tú los mantienes contigo… y ellos siempre se mantendrán con vida… Nunca se darán cuenta de lo valiosa que es la vida… incluso de lo que tienes… hasta que por fin lo pierdes… pues no hay nada más relajante en la vida… que ver tu corazón aun latiente… las agujas del cielo es una predicción de la destrucción… jamás toquen el amuleto incrustado en mi pecho… Cupiditas , ira, invidia , superbia , tristitia, avaritia , gula… vasa peccatum… el viene de las tribus aladas del norte dentro de los círculos artipolar… de los claros de la luna llena… en las tierras de los armiños… y es un arcángel… señor inmortal de la tribu… los nombres de los lugartenientes… son parte del infierno… BloodWar… señor de las cenizas… y es un lobo con lanza… Fear… señor de las aguas muertas… y es un águila con hacha… Obscurion… guardián del sufrimiento… y es un cuervo con mazo… HellBlood… guardián del Cancerbero… y es un arcángel con catana… y al último… Xerath… desconocido por todos… La representación de la necedad… y el silencio de la raza… _Parco _Y=x2... Ve al mundo en un grano de arena… mira al cielo como una flor silvestre… sostén el infinito en la palma de tu mano… que el tiempo es como la vida… siempre termina… su poder se basa en palabras… Night Queen… Moonless Gown… Evil Touch… La música es una de las bellas artes… que trata de la combinación de los sonidos… para expresar por medio de la belleza… el pensamiento y los sentimientos… Cada vez que alguien hablaba con el… en la esquina más oscura… siempre se hallaba una sombre… Tul… Velloncito… Carronada… Dread Beam… A veces los acortaba… a veces los alargaba… los cepillaba y remendaba… con las humildes y atrevidas… herramientas carpinteras de mi ingenio… Reír es su manera de nacer… la nuestra es llorar… Ifanagi… Quetzalcoatl… Leviatan… Shenlong… Azura… Zanzara… Amastrai… Ikaruga… Parte de la leyenda… Ropajes Rojo… Ángel Rayado… Alas de Fuego… Demonio Mago…Antiguo General… Genio Demente… Hechicera Blanca… Seres de temer… La jaula se cierra cada vez más… La onda de dios corre por los cielos de la hechicera blanca… Luchar con las sombras es más fácil que luchar con el cuerpo… Al igual que con los hijos de la luz… Gemas blancas de la luz del polvo de estrellas… Cuando se confunda la neblina con tu aliento… la muerte se acercara lentamente… Una plegaria bastara para ahuyentar a la oscuridad… pues la explosión le quemo la piel… Ojala nunca muriera… pero me gustaría que este cuerpo si lo estuviera… _The shinespark will live forever…_ Hyper Beam… Los cristales negros explotan a la luz del nuevo día… Siendo una sola persona…. hizo un cráter inmenso… y al caerse rompe literalmente el piso… no hay nada más prohibido en la armonía… que eliminar otro ser vivo… "asesinar supongo" Como en la vida… justamente en el momento más oscuro… donde solamente hay una negrura o un vacío infinito… lleno de obscuridad que cubre toda tu existencia tanto futura como pasada… en ese momento… solo en ese momento, se producirá una luz capaz de iluminar todo… Todo lo que sucede una vez… puede no suceder nunca más… pero todo lo que sucede dos veces… sucederá… ciertamente… una tercera… Alguna vez oí… que tanto la Inteligencia como la Estupidez… tenían una frontera tan delgada… que parecían confundirse una con la otra… La verdad no peca… pero incomoda… algo está mal en ti… y no se realmente que es… estas alejando a todos a tu alrededor… y se siente… tan… BIEN… Tecnología manejada por… ¿humanos…? decepciona saber que los buenos… caen antes que los traidores… no se puede buscar afuera… lo que se encuentra en uno mismo… Si no eres feliz con lo que tienes… ¿Qué te hace pensar que serás feliz con lo que te hace falta…? Alguna vez creímos… que si el mundo no cambiaba… jamás podríamos alcanzar nuestra felicidad… Pero ellas… Si el sigue atacando el árbol de esa manera… realmente… no sabemos que pasara… pero tampoco queremos saberlo… Un líquido negro… parecido al alquitrán… comenzó a consumir el árbol… Y de esos 5 capullos… que reventaron del árbol… salieron 6 criaturas… capaz de manejar los 6 elementos… La luna se estaba haciendo lentamente roja… ella… había muerto… La conexión de la raza de tierra y la tierra se pierde… La raza aérea son incapaces de volar o tocar las nubes sin perder las alas…Y La raza de flujo… y princeps… bueno… arden hasta morir… No lo sé… pero desde que me atravesó esta daga… ya no puedo sentir dolor… creo que ni me importa… pero… ¿Qué serán estas líneas que salen de mi cuerpo y están consumiéndome poco a poco…? No me gusta que me interfieran… cuando juego con mi comida… La verdad… daría todo porque todos aquellos que perdí… regresaran… no volvería a usar aquellas mascaras para volver a verme bien frente a todo aquello que amo… solo quisiera que vuelvan… perdí todo aquello que amaba… y lo peor… fui yo quien lo destruyo… perdónenme… ¿Cómo es posible… que una sencillísima frase… de una mujer… que robe todo el viento de las velas…? "Comenzó a hablar Betrayal…" _La vida es una caja desconocida, tu no decides su rumbo, nadie puede en realidad, te sometes a ella temiendo por tu felicidad, es imposible desear algo con toda tu alma y que suceda, al contraria muchas veces no podemos ir contra la corriente del destino… No podemos evitarlo, queremos, pero jamás lo conseguiremos, razona, lucha, dalo todo, pero siempre terminaras afectado por las circunstancias… Dando fin a una crónica de un amor que cuando tomo el rumbo perdió la brújula, nos dejamos llevar por el miedo, por la estructura de nuestros sentimientos, por el excesivo estúpido raciocinio…_ _Hay muchas filosofías de la vida, como aprovechar cada segundo o desperdiciarlo….el resultado siempre será tu propia satisfacción… Cada decisión es algo de sabiduría, no es empezar a creer que funcionara, es hacer que funcione. Y abra veces en las que por más que lo quieras tú, no será posible porque nada será perfecto. ¿Quién fue el causante de mi miseria? ¿Seré algún entretenimiento para alguien cruel y sin emociones? Me da miedo…..al final….siempre tenía miedo de perder. Y ahora que pierdo no tengo idea de cómo afrontarme a esos últimos instantes… __Ya es tiempo de levantarnos ante esos asesinos que se hacen llamar leyendas, que del error no aprenden y de las victorias se hacen verdaderas leyendas como son por calificar, todos los fallos sirven para el éxito en el secreto y vicero juego de ajedrez, ni siquiera mereces llevar esas alas que llevas y solo porque estas desubicado pagaras el precio… ahora… he despertado… y estoy retomando el control… __"Se calló por fin…" _En aquel apocalipsis… solo se veía una estatua de piedra… viendo el crepúsculo… mientras se oían cigarras cantar… para que poco a poco aquel arcoíris solar… se hiciera lunar… Furor… Sanitas enim non est aeternum… "¿Se referirá a la cordura?" Nor coppos mentis… Qui vult esse mortuo mori in responsione Spero… si me amas… in altera vita… Aliquam puto admonere… quia timidi sunt tenebris… Sennetany… Arrivericuz… "ammm… emmm… ummm…" ¿Buaz Bizum?-

_-Esta madre es una escultura… bohemia… ciberpunk… vintage…- Dijo betrayal…_

Mientras él decía eso yo me levante para estirarme… y de repente… la runa comenzó a brillar… las letras sacaban un brillo indescriptiblemente blanco y brilloso… los demás incluso voltearon a ver qué pasaba… el brillo era tan brillante que incluso con los ojos cerrados se veía blanco… se oían sonidos indescriptibles en todo el lugar… una especie de roca (se veía su contorno) salió de la runa… y salió una luz… una columna de luz… destruyo incluso la compuerta que se estaba abriendo en el techo… o tal vez cerrando… se confundía con toda esa luz…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Esa columna… representaba toda la invocación que tenía escrita la piedra… o runa… y quien sabe cómo lo se… pero se veía en toda la línea el tiempo… en el futuro… presente… y pasado… se veía en todos los lugares conocidos… incluso destruyo la tela de la realidad apareciendo en algunas otras dimensiones… se vio en cada momento de la existencia… y se hizo un sonido y una luz tan enceguecedor y ruidoso… que se hizo una onda expansiva… no muy fuerte… pero nosotros que estábamos en el mero frente… nos sacó volando… y chocamos contra la "cosa" más bien la incubadora de nuestras pesadillas aún existentes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Nuestra estupidez nos condenó a todos…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Noli me tangere…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_El ser que lo desee muerto… morirá en respuesta…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mi corazón… el que hubiera explotado aquella especie de matraz… me recordó recuerdos de la infancia… cosas que nadie quisiera recordar… ni siquiera sé porque recordé todo eso… pero de repente… en lo que parecía ser las letras… surgió un remolino oscuro… consumiéndonos a nosotros y todo a nuestro alrededor… todo se veía literalmente en cámara lenta…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

La representaciones la necedad… y nuestro silencio…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Brunch - Imagine<p>

watch?v=JkBe06huhio

-o-

Greenselves to a ground

watch?v=faEzfFpA-aI

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAS DE MIERDA<strong>

**"Que bonita esta la noche"**

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CONTENIDO DE LOS EXTRAS NO ES ACTO PARA TODO EL PUBLICO, PUEDE CONTENER VIOLENCIA, GORE, SEXO, (+18) CHISTES NEGROS, DE DOBLE SENTIDO, ETC, POR LO TANTO LES AGRADECERIAMOS DISCRECION POR PARTE DE TODO EL PUBLICO.**_

**Nos ubicamos en la noche de la niña que nos violaba con sus multiples pitos deformes... nos parecio tan cagada la escena que decidimos ponerla aqui**

**...**

**abran estos videos en su buscador...  
><strong>

**y reproduscanlos al mismo tiempo**

** watch?v=GPJ1uQwmNHk**

** watch?v=H3vSRzkG82U**

**Ahora... piensen esto cuidadosamente  
><strong>

**Daniel sentado en un acantilado de noche... viendo el horizonte... mientras miraba lo siguiente...  
><strong>

**Un partido de MLG...**

**Varios ponis teniendo una orgia biblica...**

**La luna fumando marihuana...**

**los demas chicos pelenado por sus vidas contra el ente mas poderoso del universo...**

**y cosas de la chingada...**

**Mujeres humanas ardiendo por la luz de la luna...**

**Incluso saiayines peleando de lo mas cabron... y una escena parecida a esta...**

** watch?v=RtHYN1QcC_8**

** watch?v=Sks6fD9Dvro**

** watch?v=3I58X4Ws5MU**

** watch?v=2jmEGADdCwM**

** watch?v=cvW2CUNipvM**

** watch?v=BEGSwgEJUuU**

** watch?v=OJhyjltcR2U**

** watch?v=PwaGs7bAh2Y**

** watch?v=0ZlXID2DqTc**

** watch?v=594KiR-QvSY**

** watch?v=wp_DailAx2w**

** watch?v=Nv7Fw8UBj3M**

** watch?v=wp_DailAx2w**

** watch?v=q9AFNXPIHBg**

**ADVERTENCIA: si gustan no reproduzcan todos pero mcuhas no son de contenido apto para todo el publico... en pocas palabras... (+18)**

**incluso giygas y uboa jugando ajedrez y poker...**

**Tambien el Cthulhu**

**Incluso un letrero gigante diciendo**

**POKEHIDDEN AND TIARAWHY IS THE BEST PORN! **

**NA: Si eres menor de edad, estas con familiares, o simplemente no te gusta el Clop, te diremos atentamente que no nos haremos cargo de tus traumas psicologicos**

**Atte: Nesilsarato y su Repreresentante...**

**y despues... ocurriendo varios bugs en la msima tela de la realidad para desaparecer todo... y de repente... desaparece todo...**

**y se oia de fondo esta cancion**

**THE TWILIGHT ZONE THEME**

** watch?v=XVSRm80WzZk**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**-Que bonita esta la noche...-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey tío<strong>

…

**¡CABRON!**

…

**OYE**

…

**¿Por qué estas estático?**

…

**¿Me escuchas?**

…

…

…

**¿Qué estás viendo?**

…

**Llego el mensaje…**

…

**¿Cuál mensaje?**

…

**El e-mail de ya sabes quién…**

**¿De ya sabes quién?**

…

…

…

…

…

**NO MAMES ENSERIO **

…

…**SI…**

…

***INTENSIFIES RANDOM***

…

**¿Y que tiene escrito tío?**

…

**Solo velo por tu mismo tiene todo lo que le pedimos… ideas, chistes, comics, dibujos e incluso el esqueleto de un cap. MUUUUUUUUUUUUY futuro**

…

**Chungón…**

**¿Y ahora como lo vamos a usar?**

***tap, tap, tap***

**¿A qué te refieres?**

***tap, tap***

**Pues con ese mensaje tan aterrador de los 6 meses espantaste a todo el público ¬¬**

***tap, tap, tap, tap***

**Tú**** y**** tus mamadas nesis**

***tap, tap***

**Si, si, sis**

***tap***

**Lo que tú digas… el asunto es que sabes que no volverán… además ahí mencionas que no revisaras NI MADRES EN REVIEWS, ¿Cómo piensas atraerlos?**

***TAP***

**Pues notaran la diferencia de palabras… además… jodiste literalmente el fic desde aquí… lo revise de principio a fin y debo decir que la cagaste en cierto punto**

***tap, tap, tap, tap, tap***

**Debo admitirlo pero si exageraste con el cap. 6 solo tardaremos 4 meses y solo tienes que leer 30 libros que varían de tamaño… además que si tenemos tiempo libre… aunque… creo que si joderas la historia a partir de acá… a menos de que…**

***tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, TAP, TAP, TAP***

**Si… usare ese recurso… y con el e-mail que ya llego… la corregiré en el siguiente cap.… con un tanto de acción por fin…**

***TAP***

**¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!**

…

***TAP***

…

**Al menos dime… ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

…

**Jugando el flappy bird…**

***TAP***

**Sabes…**

***TAP***

**Que…**

***TAP***

**Eso…**

***TAP***

**Es…**

***tap***

**Muy...**

***tap***

**ESTRESANTE**

***TAAAAAAAAAAP***

**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

…

***tap, tap***

…

**Al menos dime cuantos puntos tienes…**

…

**413…**

…

**Bateaste mi record hijueputa…**

…

**Ahora si te toca serrucho puto…**

…

**Bueno en lo que él va por el… mejor no los traumo… les dejo este cap.… actualizaremos…**

***Thud***

**Algo lento en estos 4 meses…**

…

**Mejor le corro**

***Cof***

***BURP***

**"-******Y si se preguntan ¿Enserio tenía esa puntuación en Flappy Bird? ¡Pues claro! Era el NUEVISIMO "Flappy Bird MLG"-**"**

**Oye wey ya en serio ¿por que escribiste el cap 6?**

**ya te lo dije tu y tus mamadas...**

**...**

**¿No querras decir "Yo mi mis mamadas"?**

**nop...**

**wey... ¿Neta no lo escribiste?**

**Nop... si no... como tu dijiste... diria "Yo y mis mamadas"**

**Mierda tio... entonces... ¿Quien fue...? y lo mas improtante... al menos... ¿Como sabremos quien fue?**

**¿Te acuerdas que te dije que siempre nos graba la web cam?**

**si...**

**Pues por ahi lo podremos saber...**

**oh... bueno... ¿Almenos le apagas cuando escribo el fic?**

**nop... y debo admitir que te ves bien cagado escribiendo esto...**

**...**

**D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Se los juramos... realmente no sabemos quien publico el cap 6...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la proxima chicos... y nos leemos luego...<br>**

**Gracias por no abandonarnos...**

**Reviews bienvenidos al igual que criticas constructivas y destructivas... muchas gracias... de veras...**

**...**

**Muchas Gracias...**


	6. as

Mierda...

como odio decir esto chicos... pero... la verdad a mi tambien me da coraje... pero les juramos que estaremos ocupados nosotros dos los 6 meses proximos... TAN ocupados... que incluso abandonaremos nuestro fais butt...

Pero no os apureis... el proyecto del fic aun esta con vida... y neta nos da coraje porque para este cap solo necesitabamos escribir un poco, corregirlo y listo, eran alrededor dew 8000 letras

asi que...

...

Carajo...

¡Wey!

Sigue escribiendo esta madre...

Carajo porque escribo lo que digo

...

Ok nesis... anda cuidando aqui de que alguien no llegue que nos cacha y valemos madres...

y entonces...

*toc, toc, toc*

...

Coño...

Nesis ve a ganar algo de tiempo

con gusto lo hare pero...

...

que?

porque escribes lo que digo?

te acuerdas de lo que jure cuando me agarraste de esclavo para esta pagina?

No

ok te lo dire... jure que en las notas de autor escribiria lo que estbamos sufriendo en estos momentos Autor, representante...

...

¡Y JUSTAMENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO TIENES QUE ABRIR LA LAP Y EN LUGAR DE BLOQUEAR TODAS NUESTRAS PAGINAS TE PONES A ESCUIBIR ESTA MADRE!

...

Si...

...

bueno... voy a intentar ganar elgo de tiempo y...

...

¿que?

...

OLVIDALO ¿quieres? ¡SOLO OLVIDALO!

...

oki

...

mamadas contigo ¬¬

...

Entonces tan grave sera nuestro problema que incluso tendremos que leer libros de alrededor de 300 paginas cada 4 dias... y si son de esos gordotes con letra tan chica que hasta parece biblia...

...

*TOC, TOC, TOC*

mierda intentare ganar algo de tiempo mientras tu...

...

¿Que?

Solo sigue escribiendo puto

Sabes que tu eres el escritor y tienes que escribir tu en lugar de su representante?

solo escribe...

...

¡HAZLO O TE QUEMO!

...

oki

...

Entonces incluso dudamos si en estos 6 meses incluso lleguemos a escribir el cap que nos falto...

La otra vez no pudimos publicar porque aparte de ir a ver un accidente de un amigo se nos olvido que ya faltaba poco para navidad... y pues... nosotros somos los caseros de TODA nuestra familia asi que...

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

**...**

mierda...

Coño realmente no se si salgamos vivos de esta porque el peso de nuestras vidas y la de los demas recae en nuestro hombras asi que...

*toc, TOC, **TOC, ****_TOC*_**

...

Mierda ojala que no se le ocurra romper la...

*CRASH*

...

*grrrrrrr*

...

a la que te...

*AHHHHHHHHHHH*

*PLAFT*

*THUD*

...

...

...

*SCKRECH*

...

...

***YANK***

...

que asco tio...

a ver si me da tiempo de publicar y...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ok... nesis donde es-... oh mierda...

...

Jamas olvidare esa mirada perdida

q

aq77777777cb nvsuuuuuuuEBQWabgefgggggg


End file.
